Curses and Consequences
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry has finally had enough. No pairings, some Weasley bashing. Character death.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while since I posted a story. Apart from my hobbies and normal life, me and my family have recently move. We didn't just move house, we moved interstate. We've finally settled in so now I'm back to my stories. More will be posted soon.

Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, I just like playing with the characters.

Chapter one

When Harry first felt the dementors he did think of helping Dudley. But after all the years of being hit and bullied by his cousin and his gang, Harry decided Dudley deserved what was happening. Dudley was on his list, right under his Vernon and Petunia. But Harry figured if Dudley got kissed by a dementor then that would mean Petunia and Vernon would suffer since they would see their precious Duddykins as a mindless idiot. So in a way three on his list would be taken care of, one way or another.

He began his list before he started at Hogwarts. It just got a lot longer after he returned to the wizarding world.

Harry made it look good though, he told Dudley to run before Harry turned and sprinted away. Harry was fast, he had no choice but to learn to run fast, it was how he escaped many beatings from Dudley. But his fat cousin could not run a few feet before he was exhausted, the dementors would swoop down on him in a matter of seconds.

Harry ran but this time he didn't run straight to number four, he ran towards Magnolia crescent, and ran into Mrs. Figg, the mad cat lady that often looked after him when the Dursley's went out.

'Harry, are you okay?'

'I'm fine, I felt cold and Dudley kept yelling at me, he punch me, I have no idea why. I knew there was danger so I told him to run then I took off. But what are you doing out here Mrs. Figg?'

'I felt the dementors, I came to speak with Mundungus, I realised he left. I hope Dumbledore murders him. But you best get in, I will send word to Dumbledore.'

'How do you know about Dumbledore and dementors?'

'I'm a squib.'

'Oh, so you've known all these years and never told me?'

'I couldn't, I was just supposed to keep an eye on you, to make sure you were okay.'

'Well, you did a lousy fucking job,' Harry glared, which shocked Arabella, 'You've made my list as well. You stood back for all those years while I was mistreated and did nothing, I hope the dementors get you,' Harry turned and ran off. He was furious, this woman who used to torture him with pictures of all his cats never told him she knew he was a wizard or anything about the magical world, and she never once mentioned his parent's. Harry had no idea who this Mundungus was, he didn't care.

Harry snuck into the house then up to his room. He would have liked to slam the door, but he knew how that would end. With his uncle's fists in his face.

Harry found his list, he added Mrs. Figg's name, but he also added Hermione and Ron's name as well. All these weeks and he never got one letter. He had been suffering through a lot of nightmares about Cedric and the graveyard, yet his friends didn't seem to care if he was alright or not. He'd had enough, after four years of danger at Hogwarts, and all the years of being beaten and starved by the Dursley's, he decided it was time to get away from everyone. He knew no one would let him, but it didn't mean he would make it easy for anyone.

Harry was sitting on the floor in the corner of his room, he heard noises from downstairs earlier. He heard his aunt scream and his uncle yelling, he thought it had to do with Dudley. Harry did wonder if his cousin was able to get away from the dementors, Harry didn't think he would but he didn't care either way.

But the house had been quiet for a while now, he wondered if it meant he was alone in the house, which had never happened before. Normally the Dursley's would never allow him to remain in the house if they had to go somewhere. Harry did a quick check of the house, when he found it empty, he quickly went through a few places that he knew Dudley and Petunia stashed money. He shoved it in his pocket then hurried back to the room he used. He sat down to do a lot of thinking about what happened that night. He had no idea why dementors were there, in a muggle neighbourhood but he had a feeling they were sent there for him. He just wasn't sure who sent them. Was it Voldemort, or was it someone like Fudge.

Harry knew he could have cast his patronus to help Dudley, but he didn't want to save his pathetic cousin. Dudley was on his list so he planned to make his cousin pay sooner or later, it just ended up sooner. He also didn't want to take the chance of using magic outside of school. He knew Fudge was an idiot, he also knew Fudge was friendly with Lucius Malfoy, a death eater who had been in the graveyard when Voldemort returned. Harry couldn't trust Fudge, or anyone at the ministry. First the man refuse to believe him about Sirius being innocent and was going to have him kissed by a dementor, then he refuse to believe Voldemort had returned. For all Harry knew Fudge is the reason the dementors were here. He may have wanted Harry kissed, but after having to put up with those creatures for his third year at Hogwarts, Harry knew the moment it got cold what it meant, so he ran.

Harry had no idea that when Mrs. Figg spoke to Dumbledore using the fireplace that connected with the headquarters of the order of the phoenix, that people had overheard what she said. Two people gasped when Mrs. Figg told Dumbledore what Harry said, about the list. Hermione and Ron were asked what was wrong and if they knew what this list was. Neither of them wanted to say, but they had the headmaster, Remus, McGonagall and Mrs Weasley all on them. Finally Hermione explained about Harry's list and what it meant. It started with Voldemort, but it had other names, the Dursley's name was on it. It had Dumbledore's, McGonagall, and Snape's name on the list, even had the minister's name on it. Sirius was worried, he knew Harry was a lot harder than he should be, not that he could blame his godson, but he didn't want Harry becoming dark.

Hermione thought back to when she first found out that Harry had made a list of people he wanted dead. It confused her at the time but she figured Harry was just angry and he would get over it. Now she was scared that he really meant it.

Sirius and Remus spoke, they finally got Dumbledore to agree to bring Harry to the house. It was just too dangerous to stay with the muggles anymore. Dumbledore at first said it was safer, but when he said he would need to remain inside, even Molly went off. They all said that no child should have to stay inside for weeks at a time. If Dumbledore wanted Harry safe and healthy then it would be best to get him away from Privet drive and bring him to headquarters. There was a yard out back, it was enchanted so the neighbours could not see anything. Finally Dumbledore agreed, he sent Remus and a few other members to fetch Harry.

Vernon had raced into the house, as fast as his fat body could carry him, 'Get out, you are to leave and never come back. We always knew taking in a freak like you would end badly. No more, get out.'

'Fine, I'll go see my godfather,' Harry glared then began throwing his few things into his trunk. He didn't have to worry about Hedwig since she hadn't returned. He had sent a letter to Hermione and Ron a few days ago, so Harry knew it meant they weren't going to respond to the letter but they were also keeping his owl. Harry grabbed the cage and trunk, he dragged them noisily downstairs and out the door. He walked off down the street. He figured he should get away from number four then call the night bus.

'Harry.'

Harry stopped and turned, 'Lupin.'

'Why are you out here?'

'Vernon finally had enough, kicked me out, not that I fucking care, I wish the dementor got him. I was going to call the night bus to take me to the Leaky Cauldron. Why are you here and who are those people?'

'We've come to take you to a place you'll be safe. It's the headquarters of the order of the phoenix, Snuffles in there.'

Harry had been thinking of asking Remus Lupin something to make sure it was really him. But the moment he said Snuffles, he knew this man was not an imposter.

'I don't know about safe, but I would like to see…Snuffles.'

'Where's Hedwig?'

'I sent her with a letter a few days ago and she hasn't come back. Someone is keeping her from me.' he growled.

'Let me shrink your trunk and the cage.'

Harry dropped both then waited until they were small before he put them in his pocket.

'So are we taking the night bus?'

'No, I will take you by side-along apparition.'

'Okay, but will you tell your friends to stop fucking staring at me. I get that enough at Hogwarts, everyone looking at my blasted scar, it pisses me off.'

Everyone with Remus turned away, most embarrassed at being caught staring at the-boy-who-lived.

Remus sighed, Sirius was right, Harry was a lot harder than he should be, 'Have you been taken by apparition before?'

'No, but it can't be worse than a portkey.'

'It's similar but faster. Are you ready?'

'Past ready,' Harry took hold of Lupin's arm then felt like he was being suffocated, 'Fucking hell, that it the worst.'

'It can be uncomfortable, but you do get used to it. I need you to read this silently,' Remus was again surprised by Harry's language, but he held out the note.

Harry looked at the note, the headquarters of the order of the phoenix can be found at number twelve Grimmauld place.

'Dumbledore's writing.'

'Yes, how did you know?'

'I've had enough notes from him, too many actually,' Harry looked up to finally see number twelve.

'Let's get in Remus,' the tall black man said urgently.

'Yes, it's not safe, come on Harry.'

The group kept looking around until they got inside, 'Sirius,' Harry grinned, 'the disgusting muggles kicked me out, I'm glad to be shot of them, finally. I was heading to the Leaky Cauldron when this lot turned up.'

'We were worried how they would react to what happened,' Sirius put his arm around Harry's shoulder.

'You mean the dementors turning up?'

'Yes, why didn't you cast your patronus to save your cousin?'

'I will not take the chance of being arrested, bloody Fudge is as thick as a brick and friendly with a death eater. For all I know Fudge might allow Malfoy to take me to his lord and master, I wasn't going to risk it. But what do you mean save my cousin? I told him to run.'

'It seems he did not get the chance,' Sirius said.

'Dudley was kissed Harry,' Remus said sadly.

'Couldn't have happened to a better person, now he might have some brains, the great fucking idiot. Anyway, I'm beat, were can I sleep.'

'You're in with Ron.'

'No fucking way, when friends ignore you especially after suffering from the cruciatus curse and almost being killed by Voldemort then that's not the type of friend I want. Plus they kept Hedwig from me. That is unforgivable. I'll sleep on the sofa, just point me to it.'

'You can stay with me then, come on,' Sirius nodded to Remus then pulled Harry up the stairs.

Harry didn't know that the rest of the order had been listening, but so had Hermione and Ron. Both felt terrible for leaving Harry alone over the last few weeks and for keeping Hedwig. Dumbledore told them Harry needed time to come to terms with what happened and he was worried that their letters might get intercepted. It seems Harry did, he didn't want them as friends anymore. Hermione wondered if it meant they made Harry's list, Ron was sure they did. They had a few weeks before they returned to Hogwarts, hopefully they could make it up to Harry, if he would let them. But they both knew Harry could be stubborn, so they had no idea what was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After hearing that the Daily Prophet has been writing about him, how he was a liar, and after more attention and insane. Harry added them to the list, not just reporters, but the entire Daily Prophet, people and the building. Harry had been reading everything the Prophet wrote and how most of the wizarding world believed it. But what got Harry was when he asked Sirius if any of the order, teachers, or even friends had written to the Prophet on Harry's behalf. No one, not one person wrote to say that the Prophet was lying about Harry.

When Sirius left the room to talk to the rest of the order, Harry lay in the bed he now shared with his godfather, he kept thinking about his life and where he might end up staying from now on. He would never go back to the Dursley's, if anyone tried to make him he would just leave and go stay in some cheap hotel in London. He wondered if he should get a magical tent, he could camp in a forest somewhere, it would be better than the Dursley's. He decided that when he went to Diagon alley, he would take some extra money out of Gringotts. One for the tent and one for a hotel and living expenses if he needed it. But he knew that Vernon and Petunia would dump him somewhere if he was made to go back, not that Harry cared. Even though Harry wasn't one for hurting people, he had to smile when he thought of Dudley. All the years at the Dursley's he had to put up with Dudley's bullying, now that great lump was a mindless idiot, not that he wasn't before.

Now though, he was with Sirius, he could ignore everyone else. Sirius was the only one that wrote to him, always asking if he was okay, no one else even bothered to ask. It was only thanks to Sirius that Harry knew what was being written about him, that's why Harry wrote to the wizarding wireless network. He said he had proof about Voldemort's return and how Sirius Black was innocent. But he also wrote that since the minister was friends with one of the death eaters that turned up the night Voldemort returned meant that the minister was either involved with death eaters or was being manipulated by a death eater. He wrote that the minister should be questioned using the truth potion, to find out one way or another if he was a supporter of Voldemort. Harry asked if that statement could be read out just before September. The thing is, Harry wasn't sure it would be read out on the magical world's wireless, not with how all the sheep are following Fudge and the idiots at the ministry. It had been a week since he sent the letter, Sirius said so far nothing was mentioned about it.

Harry kept thinking about Hogwarts, and how he's name came out of the goblet of fire, and because the old man didn't prevent it, Voldemort was back. Harry blamed Dumbledore for most of the things that were wrong with his life, his life at Hogwarts and his life with the Dursley's. Harry had no idea how the decision for Harry to be placed with muggles came to be Dumbledore's, but it was the old man's decision. Harry realised Dumbledore just didn't understand, not with what was going on at Hogwarts or anywhere else. If he did then he would have done more to prevent Harry's name coming out of the goblet of fire.

'A bloody age line, which is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard.'

'What's that pup?'

Harry looked up to see Sirius standing there, 'An age line, is that the best the fucking old man could come up with? I mean think about it Sirius, the Slytherin's are all in with Voldemort, one of the older ones could have put my name in, merlin, even Malfoy could have gotten one of the older Slytherin's to put my name in hoping I would die. He did say that, he and his father had a bet to see how long I would last. An age line, bloody thick.'

'Now you put it that way, yes, it was not good enough. I should have thought about that myself.'

'I think you've got enough on your mind Sirius. Even though I can't stand the Dursley's and I think Dudley got what was coming to him, is anyone in the magical world helping in any way?'

'Mo, they did some confundus charms on the medical people at the hospital. They made them believe he was infected by something which is what sent him like that. They had to modify your aunt and uncle's memory though, they wouldn't stop yelling about…freaks being responsible.'

'Ah, their favourite word for me, freak, they're the bloody freaks. They think it's normal to keep kids in a cupboard. Fucking disgusting muggles. That is one thing the purebloods and I have in common, we hate muggles. I don't agree that they should be eliminated or made into slaves, but they should be watched.'

'Yes, they should, but I happen to believe that no magical child should be placed with them. If they have a magical child, that's fine and someone should speak with them while the child is young. But like you, you should never have been placed in a muggle home. It wasn't safe for you but it wasn't safe for our world either. You could have done magic in front of hundreds of muggles, it would have been impossible to hide it. They would never have been able to obliviate all of them before some left.'

'I did a lot of magic when I was young, I had no idea it was me, but I did it all the time.'

'All kids do, especially when they are upset or angry and I'm sure they made you angry.'

'Always, every day they would yell or hit, I was just the freak and their slave.'

'Not anymore, from now on you stay here with me. That's what we were talking about. Albus thought you should go stay with the Weasley's, but when everyone told him what you said about Ron, he realised you would need some time. But Remus and I put in a good argument, you were safer here than anywhere else, it's under the fidelius charm.'

'I will go with that because I want to stay with you. But that charm didn't help my parent's Sirius. I don't trust Snape, his master is back he could easily turn on everyone here.'

'He's loyal to Albus Harry, he would never really return to Voldemort.'

'How can you trust him?'

'I don't trust him, but I know he would rather see Voldemort dead than join him again. When he found out Voldemort was going after you, which meant your mother was in danger, he switched sides and swore he will never support Voldemort. He made a magical oath to Albus, so we know he won't betray our side.'

'He's still a fucking bullying coward. But what has my mother got to do with Snape?'

'They were close, they had a falling out when they were students. But Snape was in love with your mother, she only thought of him as a friend.'

'I see, I look like my father, the man my mother married. He can't let go.'

'Nope, he sees James every time he looks at you. Anyway, it's late, we should get some sleep. Molly will have everyone working tomorrow, trying to clean this place up.'

'Not me, I was a slave for the Dursley's for years, this is my holiday, I'm not working.'

'Then you and I will make sure we're always doing something.'

'Good, but she's an adult witch, why doesn't she just use all her household charms to clean if she wants to? Why make people that can't use magic outside of Hogwarts do all the work during their holidays?'

'I think she just wants to just keep the kids occupied. But since this place is enchanted the ministry can't pick up any magic here, or anyone would know where it was.'

'I was going to ask you about that, we're supposed to be invisible to everything. So I could use magic without worrying about the ministry finding out?'

'Yes, how do you think a lot of those pureblood kids get away with it, their homes are all enchanted in some way. Just don't do it in front of Molly or the order.'

'I won't, but this trace I heard about. Is it on me or on my wand?'

'On your wand.'

'So really, I could just borrow another person's wand and the ministry wouldn't know.'

'Here, try it,' Sirius held out his wand.

Harry grinned then levitated Sirius' sleep pants into the air, then sent them to him.

'Well if no letter arrive then I should be fine. But before we go to sleep, tell me what is supposed to happen when someone under age uses magic at home and the ministry find out.'

'They first time it happens you will get a warning letter, second time you will get a visit to determine why you used magic, third time could mean you get expelled from Hogwarts. If they are proven that you did it to save your life then it's just another warning.'

'Okay, you said it's my wand, why did I get a warning letter before my second year when it was Dobby who did magic, not me. My wand wasn't used. And that was my first letter.'

'I never heard about that, so who is Dobby?'

'A house elf, he used to belong to the Malfoy's, but I tricked old man Malfoy into freeing him, then Dobby saved my life. That was right after I saved Ginny in the chamber of secrets. Before I started at Hogwarts that year Dobby visited me, he was warning me not to return to Hogwarts, that there would be danger. He kept my mail from me, and wanted me to stay away from Hogwarts. He levitated a pudding onto a woman who was visiting. I got the warning letter then Vernon locked me in my room, he even put bars on the window so I could get out or get owls, Hedwig was locked in her cage as well. He knew I couldn't use magic to turn them into toads. Fred, George and Ron rescued me a couple of weeks later.'

'Write to Mafalda Hopkirk, explain to her about the house elf and tell her you want the incident investigated. Right now you're okay, but if you did use magic to save yourself from the dementors then they could have expelled you since it wasn't just a simple spell like Lumos.'

'Okay, I'll do that in the morning,' Harry moved down in the bed, 'You don't mind sharing with me?'

'No, your my godson, you can stay with me as long as you want.'

'Just until they leave and you get your house back.'

'Which won't be until all of you return to Hogwarts,' Sirius climbed into bed then extinguished the lights. He felt relieved Harry was there, but he did wonder how dementors just happen to turn up in a muggle neighbourhood, the neighbourhood where Harry lived. To Sirius, that was just too suspicious to be a coincidence. He hoped Albus or Kingsley could find out why those dementors were so far away from Azkaban.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry refused to talk to anyone apart from Sirius the following day. He prepared his own breakfast, with enough for Sirius. Harry sat eating while talking to his godfather about the letters Sirius sent him and how he needed to read those comforting words. It was good to read Sirius's words saying he wasn't responsible for Cedric's death or the fact Voldemort had returned. Harry had been feeling guilty, until he read Sirius' letter. Harry planned for Hermione and Ron to hear that Sirius had wrote to him so they would know that at least Sirius supported him.

'Alright, I want all of you in the drawing room, to begin cleaning,' Molly said, Ron, Finny, Fred, George and Hermione groaned as they got up, 'Harry, you too.'

'No, I had enough of being a slave for those fucking disgusting muggles, this time I'm going to enjoy my holiday by spending it with my godfather. Come on Sirius, we've got plans.'

'Yep, we do pup,' Sirius kept a straight face but he wanted to laugh at the look Molly had on her face. He knew no one had probably said no to her before, especially someone Harry's age.

Sirius waited until Harry closed the door, 'So what are we going to do?'

'First I want you to help me write to Mafalda Hopkirk, and I wanted your opinion on something.'

'Tell me.'

'Okay, I wrote to the wizarding wireless network, but we both know they might not publish my letter. What do you think of sending a copy to Witch Weekly?'

'They might, but they might make a deal with you. Harry, you are the-boy-who-lived, no one has ever had a proper interview with you.'

'I'm willing, but how will I get out of here with the order and Molly Weasley watching me?'

'I can sneak you out through the cellar, there is a hidden door that I never mentioned to anyone.'

'So Remus doesn't know?'

'No, he was never here when I lived here. My family would not have liked the idea I had a werewolf as a friend. I never invited anyone here.'

'Good, next, how will I get there without Dumbledore finding out?'

'I can make a portkey, my family always made their own and one reason why they enchanted this place, apart from making sure they were detected doing dark magic. Let's get your letter to Mafalda done then we'll work on that letter. I'll make the portkey after that.'

Sirius and Harry worked on both letters, 'Sirius, what if someone comes here to see me, like Dumbledore?'

'We tell part of the truth, you needed to go out.'

'I do need to do some shopping. Now I'm not living with the Dursley's I can finally buy some decent clothes. I never wanted to before in case they destroyed them.'

'Then do that, after you finish at Witch Weekly.'

Harry and Sirius finished writing both letters, then Sirius made a portkey out of an old chain. He charmed it to a password, not a time then placed it around Harry's neck.

'You know, it might be wise to do the shopping first, in case Witch Weekly want pictures.'

Harry groaned, 'They probably will, won't they?'

'Yes, apart from random pictures you've never had any done, well, the tournament you did but we could all tell you didn't look happy.'

'Okay, hopefully it will have people thinking for themselves instead of being sheep and following Fudge. But I had an idea, it would need a pensieve and a camera.'

'Explain.'

'Well, if I went into my own memory of what happened in the graveyard and what happened in the shrieking shack I could take pictures then have them developed using the potion to make them move.'

'Not bad, but pensieves are rare, I know the auror office has one and Dumbledore, but that's about it.'

'I can't use Dumbledore's, he would interfere, maybe even stop me. I could check a few places that might get them, different magical shops that sell all that type of stuff.'

'You can do that after this interview. You'll hopefully have time to look around.'

'Okay, I'll wait until after.'

'Come on, I'll show you the secret way out, then charm it so only you and I can see it. At the moment only someone with Black blood can enter the room. Since you have Black blood no one will find out the room is warded.'

'What do you mean Black blood?'

You're great grandmother, Dorea Black married your great grandfather, Charlus Potter.'

'So we're related.'

'Yes, I figured someone told you.'

Harry scoffed, 'No one tells me anything about my family Sirius. So far you're the only person who has told me things.'

'Then I'll start by telling you more. Eventually you will know everything I know. But let's get downstairs.'

Harry and Sirius headed down through the house, they ignored everyone that was there, just went straight down to the cellar. Behind one of the wine racks Sirius showed Harry the door. Even though it was hard to see, Sirius was going to make sure no one but them knew. This way Harry could sneak out, but so could he.

Harry didn't want to spend too much time shopping, but he knew he needed a lot. After trying on a few things, he just grabbed stuff he liked. When he got clear of the muggles, he used Sirius' wand to shrink everything then put them in his pocket. He had left Sirius with his wand in case he needed it. The one Sirius had been using was one that belonged to his great, great grandfather. There were many wands at Grimmauld place, all belonging to one of the Blacks. Sirius said it was the best match even if it wasn't perfect, not like the one he got from Ollivander when he was eleven. Harry felt the difference straight away, the wand worked but it wasn't as good as his holly wand.

Harry needed to find a public bathroom so he could change into some of his new clothes before heading to Witch Weekly. He had to get to Gringotts as well, apart from getting some more money, he planned to take his parent's wands from his vault that way he could use magic anytime without anyone finding out. He decided to go to Gringotts first in case Dumbledore sent his minions to bring him back, if he found out Harry was out and about. Harry wanted to make sure he had another wand, and if anyone tested his holly wand it would come up clean. While he was in Diagon alley he would buy a magical tent. It's all he could think about lately, leaving. If he had to live in a tent he would at least he would be safer.

When Harry snuck back in the house a few hours later, he waited until Sirius joined him.

'No one noticed you weren't here, but I was asked where you were. I just said you wanted to be alone, that you were still angry with everyone, apart from me.'

'Good, hopefully they might believe I'll talk to you then you will tell them.'

'I would never betray you like that pup.'

'I know Sirius, why do you think I've been telling you what I want to do and how I'm feeling. You are the only person I do trust.'

'What about Remus?'

Harry shook his head, 'He would tell the old man straight away, you know he would. The old man has everyone believing that he is the only one who can tell me what to do. I mean the old man is not related to me, he's not like you, my godfather, so really, he has no right. Remus still feels indebted to him for allowing him to go to Hogwarts. But if you think of it logically, he's never done it since. I'm sure there are other werewolf kids that would love the chance to go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore has not once helped them, which means he has a reason for helping Remus and not the others.'

'I think you're right. Not long after we left Hogwarts, Lily asked why hasn't any other kids who were infected by lycanthropy been invited to Hogwarts. None of us could answer her. Remus had a few close calls but he never did attack anyone. If that was an experiment, then Remus passed.'

'Yeah, so he wanted Remus there. We'll probably never know why. Anyway, I should make an appearance before they come looking for me, or work out I was gone for a few hours.'

Sirius and Harry cleaned up then headed downstairs. They saw the Weasley kids and Hermione cleaning the drawing room. All Harry and Sirius could do was shake their heads.

'I plan to burn this place to the ground when it's not needed anymore. There is no use cleaning it,' Sirius put his arm around his godson's shoulders and they headed off to the kitchen to make themselves some lunch.

It was a couple of days later that Witch Weekly came out, with Harry's interview. Harry refused to answer questions on how he was able to do the interview with Witch Weekly. When Dumbledore or any of the order kept on him, he would leave the room and head to the room he was sleeping in. He had made sure that everyone had seen his list, which was now called his enemy list. The list included everyone's name that was in the order, apart from Sirius, but it also included Hermione and the Weasley's. Harry had enough, even with his so called friends. But what got Harry was the twins. He gave them a thousand galleons yet they didn't even bother writing to him and since he had been at Grimmauld place, they were hardly around and never said anything, so that's why they made his list.

Over the following two weeks the Daily Prophet was still slandering Harry. It seems even with the article most people in magical Britain refused to believe him. They just kept listening to Fudge. The more he read and heard, the more Harry wanted to leave, and not just leave the house, but the country.

He knew he would need to act like normal so no one could pick up on any plans he was working on.

It was the following day that Sirius told Harry that Snape was there on Dumbledore's orders and he was to speak with Harry. Snape wanted to speak with Harry alone, Sirius refused, but so did Harry. They decided to hear what he had to say before they went back to their room to talk things over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

When Snape finished explaining about the occlumency lessons, Harry got up then jumped at Snape, hitting him continuously. By the time Sirius pulled Harry off, Snape was a bloody mess and unconscious. At first Sirius was shocked before he realised what he had to do. Sirius hid him down in the cellar, sealing the door using Black wards. Sirius then cleaned up the kitchen, from all the blood. When he finished he then pulled Harry up to their room and straight into the bathroom.

Sirius had been expecting Harry to lash out, so he hadn't been surprised. What did surprise him was the way Harry attacked Snape. He knew he would need to get rid of Snape, and use a memory charm on him or Harry could end up arrested. Snape would never let it go, he would make trouble for Harry. He didn't think Albus would have Harry arrested, but Sirius was not going to take the chance. Once he had Harry cleaned up they sat on the bed. Now he had to figure out what to do to keep Harry safe.

'We need to make plans.'

'I already decided I wasn't returning to Hogwarts Sirius, I already worked that out. I hoped that article would help but so far the Daily Prophet still keeps saying I'm a liar. I figured if I just stayed quiet then no one will realise what I'm doing until it's too late. When we went to get our Hogwarts things, I had a bag with me, but nothing for Hogwarts was put in there. I bought things I might need. The day I went to do the interview I bought a tent. I knew I couldn't stay here, the moment I don't turn up they will come here looking for me. But you know we'll be the ones that the old man will be suspicious about when Snape doesn't return to Hogwarts.'

'I'll deal with Snape and we make sure we have our stories straight. For now we work on how the both of us can leave. You will have to be seen leaving on the first or they will wait for you. It will give you time as they will just believe you're hiding from them. If we left now they would search and have more chance of finding us.'

'Okay, I leave with them then use my cloak to sneak away once I get to Kings Cross. Where will you be?'

'You'll see me, but stay out of sight in case the order stay on this side of the barrier.'

'I have to stay out of sight, for all we know Voldemort might get one of the Slytherin's to slip me a portkey.'

Sirius sighed, 'Yeah, they probably will, it's not safe for you there and the ministry won't help keep any of the older ones that were marked away. Okay, make it seem like you're leaving for Hogwarts, which will be on the night bus. Use your cloak as he get off then just sneak away.'

'Is Mad-eye going to be with us?'

'No, he's going to be near the Hogwarts express, with Tonks, Kingsley and a few others. But people like Remus, Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie will be escorting all of you.'

'I'll make sure my shoelace is loose, tell Hedwig to meet us somewhere, you work it out since it will be your decision.'

Sirius felt relieved that Harry wanted to leave. After hearing that Fudge planned to have some woman named Umbridge take the defence against the dark arts teacher, Sirius knew it would mean Fudge would have someone always watching Harry. But he also knew with the minister refusing to believe that Voldemort had returned it meant Harry was in more danger than ever. Any of the Slytherin's could easily corner Harry, slip him a portkey and he would be gone before anyone would know and Dumbledore wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.

Then there was Snape, Sirius decided that the old man had finally lost it. how he could ever believe that Snape, who hated Harry was the right person to teach Harry occlumency, was beyond Sirius. That proved to Sirius that the old man had some type of plans for his godson and he was going to do everything in his power to protect Harry. So they needed to work on a lot of plans. The moment they got away from Grimmauld place, Sirius planned to teach Harry everything he could, including occlumency.

They knew when they left they will start off by using the tent, but eventually Sirius believed they should leave the country. Everyone was looking for him, soon they would be searching for Harry. They would need some muggle disguises, that way magic could not reveal them. Harry had been to his vault and Sirius' vault, they had enough money to live on for years if they were careful. They just had to get away without anyone knowing. Sirius had begun to worry more about Harry's safety, but now he did not trust Albus Dumbledore with his godson.

Sirius waited until late that night then he used the cloak to sneak down to the cellar. Snape had died, he wasn't sure if he had died straight away or he had died sometime in the last few hours. He transfigured Snape into an empty wine bottle then snuck through the secret door. He dropped the bottle in the bin that was in front of one of the houses a few streets away. He covered it with rubbish put the lid back on then hurried back into the house. They only had a couple of more days to get through then they could leave and hopefully never see this place again. He had used transfiguration on Snape, as James, who was brilliant at that subject, he taught Sirius, Remus and Peter. They often used transfiguration to change things they wanted to hide. This was the first time he had used it on a person.

Harry and Sirius were eating breakfast when Albus and Moody turned up, 'Did Severus speak with you yesterday?'

'Yeah, I told him to fuck off that I would never allow him to mess with my mind, fucking prick,' Harry growled then went back to eating.

'I can't believe you think that was a good idea. After I told Harry to return to his room I told Snape there was no way in hell I was going to allow him to abuse my godson anymore.'

'Severus is missing. When did he leave?'

'I have no idea. I followed Harry upstairs and we didn't come down again all night. He's probably hanging out with his death eater friends.'

'You know that is not true Sirius.'

Harry scoffed, 'Then if he's not a death eater for Voldy, he's your death eater which makes you a dork lord.'

Sirius burst out laughing making Harry laugh. Albus was shocked and Moody just kept using his eye to scan the house. Albus knew Harry was angry with him, it seems to be more now. The boy put him in the same category as Voldemort. He hoped after a few weeks being back at Hogwarts the boy would mellow.

Harry found it really easy to slip away from the guard and his so called friends. He found Padfoot then they both snuck away. They wanted to be gone, but Harry wanted to visit Godric's Hollow first, in case they had to leave the country, and they might not be able to return. Sirius agreed so they found a secluded alleyway where Sirius changed back then took Harry by side-along apparition.

Hermione and Ron did their prefect duties but they were also looking for Harry. They hadn't seen him since they got off the night bus and slipped through the barrier, they were beginning to worry. He had been ignoring them for weeks, but he would tell Sirius about killing people like Voldemort, Pettigrew and anyone else that made his list. They really didn't want to believe Harry would kill, even if they knew he was angry. When they searched the whole train they went to their compartment where Ginny was sitting with Luna. All Ron and Hermione could do was shake their heads at Ginny so she would know there was no sign of Harry.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny waited until all the other students got on the carriages before they did, they still couldn't see Harry. They weren't sure if he was just hiding from them using his cloak, or he decided not to return to Hogwarts. Even after that interview in Witch Weekly, the minister and workers at the ministry were still denying Voldemort had returned. They kept saying Harry Potter was just after more attention, that he was delusional, probably insane.

The friends walked into the great hall, all of them looked up at the staff table, they shook their heads before sitting down.

'So where's Harry?' Neville asked.

'We don't know, after what happened during the holidays we think he said enough and left,' Ron sighed.

'What happened?'

'Dementors turned up in the neighbourhood, his cousin was kissed, Harry was lucky, got away.'

'That's a muggle neighbourhood and dementors are under the control of the ministry. But why would he leave?'

'Since the minister refuses to believe that you-know-who has returned and then dementors, Harry probably felt he wasn't safe. But really, he was always in danger here, it will be worse now. Harry doesn't trust many people and now with the way he's being portrayed in the Daily Prophet, he's decided none of us are worth knowing,' Hermione said sadly.

'But you're his friends, why would he desert you?'

'Dumbledore told us Harry needed time to come to terms with what he went through. He also said it would not be safe for owls to be turning up at muggles, so we weren't allowed to write to him over the holidays. Hermione and I know we've made his list,' Ron said.

'List, what list?' Dean asked.

'The list of people he intends to take care of one way or another. You-know-who is first, his muggle relatives are on there along with the minister, the Malfoy's, Pettigrew and Snape are also on it. Anyone that has ever wronged him in some way which includes most of the teachers. He was telling me if he has to kill you-know-who then he should be able to kill others that caused him to suffer due to his miserable life.'

'Were his relatives that bad?' Neville asked sadly.

'Yes, he was their slave, they even gave him a cupboard to sleep him. But it was the beatings from the uncle that was the worst. If Harry does follow through with his threat then those people will pay, some day. But in a way I'm glad Harry's not here since that woman works for Fudge. You could imagine how she would be with Harry, or any of us that begin telling the truth about you-know-who.'

'There was something else though Hermione, when Snape turned up on orders from Dumbledore. When Harry left the room he looked furious but the next time we saw him he acted indifferent. Snape said something to Harry that finally pushed him too far.'

'He should not have even been allowed to order Harry to speak with him during the holidays, but we all know what Snape is like. I just hope Harry gets far enough away from here that he will be safe.' Hermione knew that Harry and Sirius would have argued with Snape, but something was said since they never saw Snape again. She instantly noticed that Snape wasn't at the staff table either but there were no spots free. There was a man she didn't recognise sitting at the staff table. She also noticed the woman in pink. Dumbledore had told them who the woman was and who she works for, the minister. That told Hermione that the minister was interfering at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The friends fell silent as the first years were led into the great hall. Hermione was watching everyone. She could tell the headmaster was worried. The thing that had Hermione believe she was right about Fudge, the woman he had sent to be the defence against the dark arts teacher looked furious. Hermione knew it meant that the toad of a woman couldn't get her hooks into Harry. It made her even more convinced that Fudge was behind the dementors turning up in little whinging.

Hermione did a lot of thinking over the last few weeks. She realised she should never have listened to Dumbledore. Harry needed his friends and they abandoned him, now he was gone. She knew she might never see him again but even if she did he would never have anything to do with her. When she realised she had been wrong, she began to think about Harry and all the things that happened at Hogwarts and what he had to put up with. It was bad enough the students had to put up with Snape, but add the danger, Hermione wasn't sure Hogwarts was for her. She was beginning to believe the magical world wasn't for her. She knew if Voldemort won the war that was about to start then she would be in more danger than ever, those people that followed Voldemort hated muggleborns.

Hermione needed to write to her parent's, she needed advice from people she could trust and would think of her safety, not just believe she had nothing to worry about. She had lost faith in Dumbledore, but also the rest of the staff. Bullying was allowed by students but also by Snape. Life threatening things seemed to happen inside a school. One or two things she could understand, especially with magic, but a few things every year and it all seemed to involve Harry. Now her first ever friend is gone and she was part of the reason he left. She hoped one day she found him so she could beg him to forgive her, at least she could apologise.

She had a lot of thinking to do and a very detailed letter to write when she got to her dormitory. For now, she needed to eat so she concentrate on what she had to do. And part of that was trying to work out if she left Hogwarts, left the magical world, for good what she would do. She knew she would need to study hard to get up to date with her non magical education, then just hide the fact she was a witch. The one thing that Hermione was worried about, her parent's safety. The ministry knows where Hermione Granger, muggleborn, lived. If Voldemort won the war then his death eaters could find her home. Maybe it was time to not only leave the magical world, but leave her home country. She just hoped she could talk her parent's into leaving.

The Slytherin's all noticed Harry Potter wasn't in the great hall, normally they would just believe he went to the toilet or just went straight to Gryffindor tower. But they had seen Dumbledore, he looked worried, Umbridge looked angry. Those two looks on the old man and Fudge's lackey told them that Harry Potter was not at Hogwarts, which meant he had left, whether it was just Hogwarts he left or the left the country, they had no idea. But the Slytherin's were all wondering where Snape was and why there was another person sitting in the seat Snape normally occupied. What they did know was they had to inform their parent's who would tell the dark lord that his enemy was gone but they might hear where Snape is, and why he wasn't at Hogwarts.

Remus hadn't seen Sirius all day but he didn't think anything was wrong since Sirius was angry with everyone because of what happened to Harry. When he got a floo call about Harry being missing it made him curious. Did Sirius know Harry planned to leave Hogwarts or did Harry kept it a secret from Sirius as well as everyone else?

Remus opened the door to Sirius' room, 'Sirius, you knew,' he sighed, he knew Sirius had left with Harry, all his things were gone. He spotted a folded piece of parchment sitting on a pillow.

"I figured you would come here sooner or later, so I left this for you. I wanted Harry away from here, but also away from the old man. To me, he proved he could not protect my godson, he never had so I was not going to allow Harry to stay when he would be surrounded by children of death eaters. It's been almost two years Remus and the old man had not done a thing to get my name cleared, so apart from pissing me off. Harry is furious with Albus because of my situation as well. I think it's time all of you realise he is not helping me or Harry, he has his own plans.

"What kicked this off now though instead of later, Albus wanted that snivelling coward to give Harry private lesson in occlumency. Now you know as well as I do that to teach that type of magic you have to have complete trust, Harry hates Snape just as he hates Harry. When I heard what Snape was here to tell Harry I knew the old man had finally lost it. When we get settled I might send you an owl, but it won't be until we are far away from Albus, Voldemort and the ministry. One thing Remus, I don't want Harry fighting Voldemort, I don't think he should, especially after the way he has been treated by Fudge, or the readers who believe what is written, but also how Albus allow Snape to treat Harry. We know, and I plan to tell Harry, that Snape was the one that relayed the first part of the prophecy to Voldemort. That man could still be a spy for Albus but he should never have been allowed near the children of some of his victims, it's a disgrace. I wish James and Lily never listened to Albus, they should have left the country, which they planned to do, until Albus got in their ear. I'm sick of his mistakes, and he seems to be making more and they are now affecting Harry. If I was you Moony, I would get away from him as well. I do hope one day we will see each other again, but Harry is my first priority, Padfoot."

Remus sighed, 'Why would Albus want Severus to teach Harry?' Remus knew Albus was a master at the mind arts, he could have easily taught Harry. He does know how Severus and Harry feel about each other, so it makes no sense.

Harry and Sirius used the tent but they kept moving around until they finally got out of Britain. They had talked about where they would go, so far they only decided on a country that was not connected to either of them. Harry did say living in an English speaking country would be best, or at least where English was a second language. For now they were happy to keep moving around. They had muggle disguises, they had muggle clothes and they stayed in muggle camp grounds like any other muggle on holidays. Harry and Sirius both dyed their hair the same colour which would make recognising them difficult. Now they looked like father and son. They decided to make it seem like they were, Harry called Sirius dad when they were out and Sirius sometimes called Harry son.

It took them six months but they finally settled in Australia, in the state of New South Wales, where they bought a small house not far from the beach. It was a muggle area but they knew there could be magicals around. Harry and Sirius decided everyone would believe they were father and son, so Sirius had created fake papers so they had all their muggle identification now which would keep them safe. Sirius had gone with the name Liam Grimes, grim but with an e and s on the end. Sirius' animagus form resembled a grim so they decided to use that for their names, just change it slightly so no one would pick up on who they were. Harry decided on Evan Grimes, Evan to keep part of his mother with him.

Harry would swim every morning, sometimes Sirius would join him, both realised that swimming was a great form of exercise so they were both very fit and very brown. The first few times at the beach both of them ended up sunburnt, their English fair skin burned easy. Sirius finally found a magical town where he was able to buy books, one was how to apply a sunscreen charm. It allowed them to tan without burning.

One thing they did find out was that Australia did not have restrictions on anyone using magic, even children, as long it was not done in front of muggles. Sirius had cast the fidelius charm, which was mainly to keep anyone from ever finding either of them. But they had no idea if Voldemort would have people in other countries looking for Harry. It was right after they found out that there were no underage restricts that Sirius had begun to teach Harry. He didn't just teach him occlumency, but also everything he would normally learn at Hogwarts.

Sirius knew right now they were busy, but they did wonder what they might do with their life. Sirius thought of opening a shop, but he had no idea about how to run one or what type of shop would suit him. Harry had no idea what he wanted to do but since he wasn't an adult yet, he figured he had time to think about it. He was learning magic but he was also doing his non magical education, in case he decided to work in the muggle world.

Back in England the war had begun to heat up. Voldemort had finally been seen, Fudge was kicked out of office, Umbridge was kicked out of Hogwarts, but the damage was done. Voldemort had built up his army, he had broken into Azkaban so he had some of his most dangerous supporters back. Muggleborns that hadn't escaped England had been killed. Hermione had been one of the first to leave, she left not long after Harry left. All she had to do was sneak away during the first Hogsmeade weekend. Once she was far enough away, she called the night bus. She was surprised that her parent's had wanted to leave the country, they had spoken about it for years, but decided to wait until Hermione was older. So the Grangers left England and now lived in Australia, in the state of Tasmania. The Weasley family had gone into hiding, since Grimmauld place was still under the fidelius charm, they stayed there, but would sneak out when it was needed. The order of the phoenix still used the house, so they knew Sirius must have allowed it or they would not have been able to enter if he placed some of the Black wards around the house. It was going to be needed, they were fighting a war, but they also had to stay in hiding.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Sirius stepped into the living room to see his godson curled up on the sofa reading one of his mother's journals they had found in the cottage in Godric's Hollow.

'I picked up the latest international magical newspaper while I was out.'

'Apart from old Voldy causing trouble, what else is going on?'

'Well,' Sirius sat beside Harry then opened the paper, 'it seems I've been cleared of all charges.'

Harry grabbed the paper and started to read, 'So Dumbledore got Ron's memory from when we were in the shrieking shack.'

'Yes, which makes me wonder why he didn't before. He could have taken yours, and Hermione's.'

'He's trying to lure me back.'

'That's what I believe,' Sirius pulled a pile of letters from his pocket, 'Apart from letters from your friends, there's some from Dumbledore and Remus. But there are three from the ministry, one from the new minister for magic, Rufus Scrimgeour.'

'You don't want to go back, do you Sirius?'

'No, I would never put you in danger and it would be dangerous if we returned.'

'Okay,' Harry ran his fingers through his hair, 'I need the truth. If there was no danger would you want to go back to England?'

'No, we both got burned, even from people that knew us. I might have finally forgiven Remus, only because I did suspect him at one time. We all suspected each other, we had no idea who the spy was. But I still can't forget that he did not even try to find out if I was the one to betray your family. But the old man, I worked beside him in the order for years, he saw how close James and I was, yet he believed I would join Voldemort. There were others as well, like Minerva, Hestia, many of the old order. The ministry betrayed me as well. Then we have everything that happened to you. The old man put you with the Dursley's but never bothered to check up on you. Not to mention all the stuff you put up with at Hogwarts, Snape being one of them.'

'When you told me he is the reason Voldemort went after me and my parent's, I'm glad that I killed him.'

'I know pup and I don't blame you. But you asked that question for a reason, so tell me.'

'I don't want to return, not to live and it's dangerous to visit. But I found something in one of mum's journals, a spell she came up with, one that had to be done on a large crystal then it just has to be activated. She wrote that she and dad tried to find one but they had to be careful since they were in hiding. They would sneak out when they could, one would stay with me while one would try to find the crystal.'

'You're mum was brilliant Harry, I'm not surprised she could invent spells or even potions. So what does this spell have to do with returning to England, if we wanted to visit?'

'This will affect every magical person in the country where we use it,' Harry looked up at his godfather, 'It will remove all magic, from everyone then magic would judge the person to see if would be returned. Mum called it the judgement curse.'

Sirius sat there with his mouth hanging open. This was serious magic. He was not surprised that Lily could come up with it, but he was surprised that his godson was even contemplating using it. Every person would lose their magic, which would be good for people like Voldemort and his death eaters. But how would that affect other people who were not dark but did things that were self-serving, but also caused problems for other people, like Fudge. Sirius and Harry would need to discuss this before they decide if it was worth it. They might live like muggles but they did use magic when they had to, and Sirius had been teaching Harry all forms of magic. If they were judged then it could mean they might never have their magic returned.

'I've been thinking about my life after I read this, I know there is a chance that being judged means I could lose my magic forever. But according to mum's notes the curse will judge yes, but it takes into consideration things like age and experience, it also takes in things like how people were treated. It will examine your soul, that's one way to look at it. I mean I told you I deliberately left Dudley, I was hurt so often by him and his parent's that I just stopped caring, but I'm was only fifteen. Apart from the way they treated me I was suffering from what took place in the graveyard, I felt guilty that Cedric died, I even feel guilty that my parent's died and I lived. I'm not dark or evil, I just got pushed too far that I just stopped caring.

Harry sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, 'Then we left and I realised that I need to let go of all that hate, it was thanks to you that made me realise what I was doing. I will never be technically light, but I will never be dark. I just feel that you should do more to protect everyone and the world, not like the old man who keeps giving second chances to the wrong people. This curse will judge, if they have real darkness in their soul then they remain squibs. But people that feel remorse and feeling guilty will have their magic returned. I do feel guilty, about some things that had nothing to do with me and some things that was my fault and I wish I could change it, but I can't. I have no idea if I will be judged worthy to have magic, but I'm willing if it will stop people like Voldemort and his most dangerous death eaters. I admit I am worried about you and some of my friends, not all of them are truly light either, but they aren't dark so I think you will be okay.'

'I know I did some stupid and dangerous things when I was young, I realised that when I got older. I put up with Snape because of when I almost got him killed, but I also believe he would have killed us if he could get away with it. He was dark even then, it was your mother's death that turned him into a spy for Dumbledore but he never showed remorse and I believe he still used the dark arts. I know I basically helped you cover up his death but we both know he would have turned you over to Voldemort if he could get away with it, if not he would have found a way to get you sent to Azkaban, so I have no regret with what we did to him. We do live in a muggle house, we do use muggle things and I've come to like things like phones and movies, I even like driving. I suppose I could get used to being a muggle if I'm found guilty.'

'I think we both would, but I really think we'll be okay. We can use magic to make sure everything is legal. We might have fake papers but we really should get some fake documents into places where it would prove we're citizens. We make sure everything is done and ready so nothing can make us leave. But with the curse, neither of us would ever torture, even if we both wanted the rat to suffer. You were still suffering from years in Azkaban, I finally found out there was someone like family for me, yet that rat could only think of himself. With this, I think even Remus would be okay, what he's done and hasn't done is because he was attacked, and he couldn't control it back then. Once he did get control of Moony, he never hurt another person, he also goes out of his way to help. I only have one concern really.'

'Then explain.'

'What if has supporters in other countries?'

'Well, France would be the easiest since it's so close. But Bulgaria and Romania are known for supporting the dark arts. If this works then we could use it first on England then head to places like Bulgaria. We could leave France and other countries since we wouldn't know if there were any supporters, not until they turned up in England.'

'If they did then they would be judged, the curse doesn't lift Sirius, it can't be reversed in anyway.'

'Okay, even though we're talking about controlling this, it's really up to magic itself that will judge. We cannot allow anyone to know about this, if they have magic returned there will be some that believe we went to far.'

'I know and I wasn't planning on telling anyone. This is a muggle house, we could find a way to hide this information in a way that no magical could find. I did think of something like a storm shelter or a bomb shelter, but not quite the same.'

'We'll discuss that later, but yes, it will need to be hidden. So we need a large crystal.'

'Right, I did some research, which wasn't a lot, but any large crystals are usually in someone's private collection. Now we could try to find our own but we may need to…well, look at these collections. One thing we have in our favour is that most are kept in muggle places, so we could pop in and out without being detected, and using the cloak, we won't be seen. We can return it when we're done, it's not like we're stealing something to keep. I'm sure you could transfigure something to replica the one we…borrow. Then no one will ever know.'

'Then we'll research, try to find one that is large enough. I could just get a small one and make it larger than no muggle will realise the real one is missing. Did your mum's notes say how big it had to be?'

'About as large as a side plate, but no bigger.'

'That's a decent size. Okay, we'll look, see if we can get hold of one without stealing it, but if we can't then we find a place that might have one that size. I can transfigure the one we buy to look like the one we borrow.'

'I found one collector that has over one hundred, but from the pictures I don't think any are big enough to attach the spell.'

'Then we look, but is this to do with your list?'

'Partially, Voldemort, Pettigrew, Bellatrix, Malfoy, they are dangerous and will kill without remorse, but it's innocent people they kill. You told me that Bellatrix has a thing for torturing children while their parent's watched, she can't keep her magic, not if she's using it for that. Malfoy tried to kill me when I was twelve, he also has no qualms about killing or torturing children. We already know what Voldemort is like.'

'They do need to be…judged, this way it's not people that are judging them, so if they lose their magic then it was meant to be. They won't be able to bribe their way out of this.'

'Exactly, mum wrote that, too many paid for their freedom or paid for information that led to the deaths of muggleborn children. So even though it is us that will be doing this, it's magic that will be judging these people, including us. We know people like Voldemort, Bellatrix, Malfoy and a few others will never have their magic returned, but we also know that he uses threats and torture to get others to follow him. This is where we have to figure something out. Does veritaserum work on muggles or squibs?'

'Yes, but some can have different type of reactions, like hallucinations. They will be fine once they are given the anti-dote.'

'Okay, then the ones that were forced to kill or whatever can at least be questions.'

'We can add to your lessons Harry, potions and herbology. I'm sure we can find someone here that will tutor you. I did okay in potions, but I wasn't interested. Back then I would just go buy a potion if I needed it. And herbology was not something that interested me.'

'I like gardening, that's why I started the flower beds out front and the veggie garden out back. The Dursley's made me do all the garden work but it was one job I didn't mind doing. It was when they made me do all of it in one day that's when it got hard. I might never be like Neville who just had a natural ability with herbology, but I didn't mind it. But if you did okay in potion, then let's start off with you showing me some. It's not like we need to brew complicated potions like the wolfsbane or polyjuice. We just need things like pain potions, maybe some dreamless sleep potion. When I read some of the potions we have I read about veritaserum and it didn't seem that hard. It might take me a few tries but I think I could do it.'

'Alright, we'll go do buy all the ingredients and the standard book on potions for first through fifth year. We'll see how you go with that then move on to sixth and seventh year. It's good for me as well, I haven't brewed any potions since before Azkaban.'

'Then let's go shopping,' Harry grinned then summoned his money pouch, Sirius did the same thing. They put their wands in their wrist holders then headed out. Since Australia doesn't have underage restrictions, Sirius taught Harry to apparate. Now Harry didn't have to always be taken by Sirius whenever they went anywhere. Apparating yourself is a lot better than being taken by side-along apparition. This time it was just a simple shopping trip, but in a magical area, so they were able to apparate straight into the magical shopping district.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry actually enjoyed making potions. Sirius was able to help, and they started off with first and second year. Once they made those, and perfectly, they moved on to third and fourth year. Harry actually felt proud of himself, that he was able to make them with just a bit of assistance from Sirius. He would try harder potions, but not just yet. They wanted to make some basic potions that they might need, then try to find this crystal.

'Sirius, read this,' Harry held out his mother's diary to his godfather, who took it and began to read.

'So we would be protected.'

'Yeah, but I keep thinking, should we, or should we just let this curse judge us like it will with everyone else?'

'Harry,' Sirius sat down pulling his godson with him, 'you realised how wrong you were and you realised you should have done things differently. You are also still feeling guilty, which you shouldn't. Even if we were going to be judged, like everyone else, then I believe you would be okay, so would I. Reading everything your mother wrote on how she wanted this curse to work told me that the stupid and dangerous things I did as a teenager is something the curse would take into consideration, because of my age. From the time I got older and knew my actions could have serious or deadly consequences, I began to think before acting. I never once tortured anyone, not even a death eater. I never killed even though we were at war and were told we could get away with it. Like you, if we killed or tortured it would make us just like them, and we aren't. We feel remorse for the things we did, even Snape. I still believed he didn't deserve to be free and get away with what he did and what he used to say. He was cruel to you and often tormented me in the hope I would do something stupid which could have meant I was kissed. But what I'm saying is, even though I believe we will be okay, I think we also make sure we're protected. We are going to use this curse your mother invented to get rid of some truly evil people. There has been too much death, first Grindlewald, then the first war with Voldemort, and now people are dying again, innocent people. Compared to the muggles, we are few and people like Voldemort and his death eaters are killing more. If we don't stop them there might not be enough of us left to have our own communities any more. We, you and I are the only ones who can stop them and save our world. If we don't, there won't be a magical world left.'

Harry sagged. Even though he did feel guilty about Dudley, not Snape, he still believed Dudley deserved to be punished, just not kissed by a dementor. This curse will not affect muggles, only witches and wizards. After Sirius told him about the Longbottom's, and how it was Crouch and Bellatrix, Harry knew those people need to be taken care of. They were not going to kill anyone, all they were doing was turning them into squibs, because they were using their magic to hurt people, innocent people. From then on it will be up to the aurors or people at the ministry to decide what will happen to them.

It didn't take Harry and Sirius long to find a crystal big enough to hold the curse, and they didn't need to steal it. They were lucky, they were at a muggle market and found one that was perfect. They had been there to look for the rings they wanted to use that would keep them protected. If they didn't find anything at the market, they would have looked at different jewellery shops. But luck was on their side, they found the rings and the crystal. It was how quickly they had found the crystal that made Harry believe that they were doing the right thing. To Harry, it was like someone was helping them so they could help save people's lives. Sirius had also reminded Harry about the prophecy. He never knew what it said, only that it was about Harry and Voldemort. So whether the prophecy was fulfilled or not, Harry, with the help from Sirius was going to make the world safer by making this crystal judge every witch and wizard. With how evil Voldemort was, the curse would judge him and take his magic, and magic was what brought him back and what was allowing him to live.

It took Harry and Sirius almost a week to place the protection charms on the rings, yet it only took a day to place to curse on the crystal. The protection charms were harder than the judgement curse.

'So, it's ready, all we have to do is go to England and activate the magic in the crystal,' Harry said staring down at the crystal that could remove magic, 'It's like we're playing god in a way.'

'We're not Harry, the curse will. We are not doing anything except activating the curse, and releasing the message so people will know what is going on. Once it's activated, magic will be returned if the people's souls are good, it won't if their souls are dark. We're not doing it, we're just setting it off. This needs to happen Harry, or it's just going to get worse which means more people are going to die, or end up like the Longbottom's. The people in power are not doing anything, and even if they were able to stop Voldemort and his death eaters, they wouldn't change things so it will be just as it is now, a corrupt government and criminals making laws. This will give all magical communities to start fresh, but get rid of killers at the same time. Everyone has been left to do what they wanted without consequences for too long. We're cleaning house you could say.'

'I know, I just feel a bit guilty that we're protected. I know what you said, if we lost our magic, even if it was temporary, it would mean we can't go to every country to activate the curse. Which means dark witches and wizards could continue to kill. I get it, I just can't help feeling a little guilty that we're safe from this.'

'I know, I feel the same, but we're doing this for everyone. We're not doing it for selfish reasons. So I think we should start first thing tomorrow. We take a portkey to England and activate the crystal. It's lucky it does not take long for the curse to work. Once it does, we go straight to Bulgaria.'

'Romania after that, then we just work our way around, but take a day or two between the different countries. What do you think would happen to people like Dumbledore?'

'His magic will return but not straight away. Reading everything your mother wrote about this curse, said it will make people think of what they have done in their lives. It will make people like Dumbledore go over his decisions so he will see just because he's powerful, doesn't necessarily mean he's always right. It might teach him that no one can be right or have the best ideas. Every person in the world has flaws of some kind, some are small, some are huge. Dumbledore has many flaws and this will make him see it, see that he is far from perfect.'

'No one can be perfect, it's impossible. We can make things perfectly, or come up with perfect solutions or ideas, for some things, but not for everything. No, we all have flaws of some kind. Hermione's was believing in authority figures, and trusting them before she even knew if they should be trusted. People like Malfoy believe they are better than halfbloods or muggleborns, yet they don't bother to see just how powerful or smart they are. It's just their belief and that belief is wrong. It is time the magical world is cleansed, to punish all the people that are bad, that use this gift of magic the wrong way.'

'It is a gift, being around the muggles since we've been here showed me that even though they can do many things we can't, it takes longer or more work. We just wave our wands and make things happen. The gift of magic is something we should feel privileged to have, and not just expect it because it's our right. So how about we go have fun for the rest of the day since we're going to be busy over the next few weeks?'

'I think you're right. Fun, relax before get down to all the serious shit. So let's go Padfoot.'

That's just what Harry and Sirius did, they went out to have fun, before they shock the magical world. No one will know it was them, this was one secret Harry and Sirius were never going to share with anyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Right after Harry and Sirius activated the curse on the crystal, Harry ended up on the ground, screaming in pain. Sirius began to panic as he had no idea what was going on, he just knew it wasn't good. He watched and even though he really wanted to get Harry out of England, he knew moving him right now wouldn't be the best thing. He sat beside his godson, ready to activate the portkey if he felt they were in danger. Within seconds some type of black mist came out of Harry's now open and bleeding scar, Sirius knew instantly what it meant. He waited for nearly an hour before Harry seemed to be okay even if he was still unconscious, he then instantly activated the portkey that would take them back to Australia. They planned to head to Bulgaria and a few other countries, but right now Harry needed to rest and heal. Sirius got Harry onto his bed. He would need to explain to his godson what he figured out and what this meant. For now, he had to wait until Harry woke up, but he also wanted Harry to rest.

Everyone in England that was magical had now be rendered into squibs were staring at the large writing hovering over their heads. The same sign appeared over all magical areas, from inside the ministry, inside and outside of Hogwarts, to Diagon alley and Hogsmeade, to even inside St Mungo's.

"A judgement curse has affected every magical person. For too long too many have murdered or committed serious other crimes against innocent people. It is time for you to be judged. If magic judges you as someone that has abused her gift you will remain a squib. If magic judges you to have a good soul, then you will have your magic returned. For those that have abused magic but shows remorse, then she will return your magic for a period of time. Magic will watch and listen, if you turn from your old ways so your soul becomes good once more, then magic will be returned. This will be the only time you will have your gift of magic returned. If you return to your old ways, you will lose this gift, forever"

Everyone began to panic, some that were good people kept asking how this this done, or they believed they would never have their magic returned. Death eaters realised they will never have their magic returned. Even if they began to show remorse, what they did in the past was too horrific, for magic to return to them.

'What happened?' Harry blinked a few times until he could focus on his godfather.

'Something that explains a lot and makes me want to kill the old man.'

'Sirius.'

'Sorry, I don't mean that literally, well, mostly. Drink this first,' Sirius handed Harry the potion, when he drank that he handed him the cup of tea, mainly to get rid of the taste of the potion. 'Your scar and the connection you had with him. I found out why.'

Harry pushed himself up but stayed on the bed, 'Tell me.'

'It seems Voldyshorts split his soul. Now I have no idea if he meant to make you a vessel of a piece of soul but you ended up with a bit behind your scar. When we activated the crystals, his soul was forced out of you. The moment I saw the black smoke I knew what it meant.'

'Black smoke,' Harry's brow furrowed, 'The diary, now it did leak ink, but there was a smoky type stuff that floated away from it after I stabbed it.'

'Then he meant to make a horcrux, but I still have no idea if you were meant to be one.'

'Well, I don't have a headache, hopefully I will never feel him again. What about the other countries.'

'Rest for the day and tonight, we'll leave in the morning.'

'Alright, but I feel fine, I suppose that's the potion. I am hungry though.'

'I'll get you something to eat, stay there unless you need the bathroom.'

Harry watched his godfather leave his room before he did hop off the bed and head straight for the bathroom. But one thing he knew for sure, he felt better than he ever did.

Hermione and many other muggleborns that had left England would keep up with what was going on back home. They had read about magic being stripped, and many of them thought it was the only thing that might save magical England.

The queen and the prime minister had both received letters about the judgement curse that affected all magicals in Britain. What most didn't know was that two of the queen's grandchildren were magical. The prime minister had a niece who was a witch, which was how he got true information on the magical world and not what the minister for magic decided to tell him. They were also informed that when magic has judged you, then you either end up a squib or you will have your magic returned. The magicals amongst the queen's family and the prime minister's family were not worried. They knew they were basically good people, so if they were judged, then magic would be returned.

A week after every magical person in Britain ended up without magic, other countries began to experience the exact same thing. Albus Dumbledore and many unspeakables would discuss this, to try and find out if they could reverse it. One thing they did agree on, it was done by magic. This could not be done by any person, no matter how powerful they were. Like with prophecy's, a seer is born with the gift. Magic has a life of it's own and at times it will do things that cannot be explained. They never voiced their thoughts of wondering if they would be judged as good people and have their magic returned. One thing everyone noticed though, it wasn't just people that lost their magic, it was also the goblins and the house elves. All magical creatures were now just creatures. Again, they will be judged.

Harry and Sirius arrived home, they removed their disguises before setting them alight. They then went down to their hidden bunker under the house where they made sure the crystal rings they had been wearing was now in the room, and hidden. The crystals did protect them from the curse, but they had to make sure no one saw them. Sirius had been able to transfigure the crystal so they looked like emeralds before he attached them to the rings they bought. They only planned to wear them while they were activating the curse, and if they ended up visiting other countries once the curse had judged every magical person on the earth. The diary that belonged to Lily had been charmed then hidden so no one would ever find out that Lily Potter had invented the judgement curse. If anyone did then they would know that it was her son who activated the curse. They had their stories in case the book was ever found. They never did the curse, but they believed Lily had it all ready to go, for some reason it only now worked and not when she was still alive. Harry nor Sirius believed Lily would mind having the blame put on her. She wasn't in the land of the living anymore, and she would not have liked what had been happening to her son.

Both left the hidden room then Sirius got them both a can of beer, 'It went perfectly.'

'Yeah, it did, now we'll see just who ends up squibs and who has magic returned. What do you think will happen to people like Fudge?'

'He wasn't evil, he was just being manipulated, and paid. I think magic will be returned but he will be one that will be watched.'

'I agree, but most of the ones inside the ministry will stay a squib. Also Skeeter, she caused problems for a lot of people even if she isn't really evil. The thing is when she wrote that article about Hermione, Viktor and me, Hermione ended up being badly hurt by that cursed mail. So in a way Skeeter caused Hermione to be hurt even if she wasn't the one to actually send the cursed letters.'

'Then she may not have her magic returned. It will be a wait and see for a lot of them. The one thing I don't know about her though is if she was in her beetle form when we activated the curse. Will she remain a beetle until the curse lifts or would she have been forced to change back as the curse activated? It doesn't matter either way. But I think Remus will be fine, but do you know who I'm curious about?'

'I'm curious about a lot of people, but tell me who you're thinking about?'

'Dumbledore. I know we spoke about him, but I am still curious.'

'We know he's not evil, but he does have his flaws, a lot of them. One is believing he's right all the time and that what he says goes. Maybe this curse will work on him in a way so it's longer for his magic to return which should tell him, and everyone else that he's not as good as he pretends to be.'

'Exactly. He's not evil, but he just won't listen and a lot of the time he refuses to believe he's made a mistake. I wonder how people like the Malfoy's are handling this.'

Harry chuckled, 'They wouldn't be able to cope with this as they use magic for everything.'

'They do, they even use magic to shave and dress. Most of their homes are magical so they won't be able to have hot showers or cook. With the house elves also losing their magic it will break the bond with their owners. Now if there are a lot of mistreated house elves then I would say most will leave their old masters which means old Lucy will have to clean his own clothes and cook his own meals, and he will have to do it the muggle way. That would be fun to watch.'

'Yeah, it would. What do you think will happen to magical beings like Kreacher, who is an evil little bastard?'

'I don't think he will survive. For all we know he's already dead. He was old and the shock to his body when he lost his magic would have aged him more.'

'You're probably right. But there's one person that I'm curious about. Now I know he's not evil, but he is a bully.'

'Ron,' Sirius had heard all the stories about Ron from Harry.

'Yeah. I think he will have magic returned but he will be like the old man, it will take longer than others and he will be watched. Anyway, I had an idea about the curse. I really don't want anyone finding out it was us. Right now the proof is here even if it's hidden. We didn't need to read it when we did the last couple of countries. What if we just remove those pages from mum's diary and destroy them?'

'I think we should. Let's do that right after we have some lunch. But I did want to ask if you wanted to go for a visit?'

'I've thought about it. We could now we know that the most dangerous are rendered helpless. Let's wait until after my birthday. From the age of sixteen I can legally live where I want and no one can force me to do anything. Also, since the old man got your name cleared then my guardianship should have been returned to you.'

'It would have, so they can't make you do anything. We can clean out our vaults as well. Get a couple of bags that's charmed so it will all fit. Okay, let's wait for two months until you turn sixteen. It will give us an idea just who is evil since we'll know they are still squibs.'

'I know people have surprised me, but I am curious just who will be squibs and how long some will take to get their magic back.'

'Yeah, I'm sure we'll be surprised. Okay, I'll make lunch then we can destroy those pages.'

Harry felt relieved now he knew they were going to destroy the pages with the curse written on them. There protection rings do not look like crystals so they would keep those for when they did visit other countries. Even though they didn't believe anyone would find their hidden bunker, they really didn't want to take the chance. Destroying the evidence of the curse will keep them safe, and make sure Lily Potter's name wasn't ruined if it was every discovered. If, in the future things became as it is now, then they could just review their memories so they will know the words to activate the judgement curse. Harry hoped they never had to do it again, but after three wars in the last hundred years, someone evil was bound to turn up again, one day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry and Sirius watched the pages burn until there was nothing but ash. Now they both felt better knowing there was no evidence left that could point to them about the judgement curse. This information was also under the fidelius charm, Sirius did that the moment they were ready to do it. They could talk to each other about it, but even if they were given veritaserum, they could not speak of this curse to anyone else.

They decided to head out to grab some international and local newspapers just to read up on how people were handling the judgement curse. Since England was the first country they did, they figured they would have more information than others, so they would get the Daily Prophet first.

'Some have already had their magic returned.' Harry said as he was reading the articles. The one difference Harry and Sirius noticed about the Daily Prophet was none of the pictures were moving. It was like any other muggle newspaper.

'Yes, they have, and they are being asked to help people in St Mungo's.'

'With people like Malfoy, the only thing he could offer people who had magic returned would be money. We both know he would never do that. I wonder what's happening with Voldemort though. There is nothing written about him.'

'He's body was remade by magic Harry, I would say he reverted back to a wraith. But since the judgement curse forced that bit of soul out of you then it dissipated, I would say his wraith form would have been destroyed. I doubt people like Malfoy or Bellatrix will tell anyone, if they knew.'

'Yeah, you're probably right. And if that soul bit in me was forced out, it would mean the other, or others would be destroyed as well.'

'Exactly. We worked out that he must have had at least another one to be reborn. And we worked out you were an accident otherwise he wouldn't have tried to kill you. But for all we know he had two more, or even four. We'll never know exactly. But I think I'm right in saying he would be gone, completely.'

'Yeah, he would.'

Harry and Sirius spent the next week reading every international magical newspaper and listening to the wizarding wireless who often reported what was going on in all countries. They liked reading that many like Malfoy and the other death eaters still had no magic, but many others had already had their magic returned

A month after they had used the curse, Harry received a letter from one of his old friends, Hermione Granger.

Even though he finally forgave his friends, he knew he could never fully trust them again.

'You should read the letter from Hermione.' Sirius said as he watched Harry staring at the envelope.

'Yeah, it's probably about the judgement curse. We did hit every country so every magical person would be judged.'

'It was right to do every country. That way everyone will just believe it was natural or fate. But there was also a chance that his death eaters had begun to recruit from other countries.'

Harry opened the letter from Hermione, 'she lost her magic for three days. She was scared when others had their magic returned within twenty four hours and she still hadn't had her magic returned. She kept going over what she had done in her life so she could figure out why she was still being judged,' Harry sighed, 'She puts it down to how she treated me, even down to going behind my back when I got the Firebolt. She apologises and promises to really think things through from now on. She knows we may never be close, not like we were, but she still wants to be friends. This has really shaken her up.'

'So the judgement curse is judging everyone on every little thing they did. It might make people think before they do something that causes problems for other people. You were deeply hurt when your friends listened to Albus and didn't write to you. She had her magic returned which proves she's not evil or even bad, but it took three days, which made her stop and think why magic wasn't returned earlier. It might be what she needed Harry.'

'Yeah, but she has good news. Every one of her magical teachers had their magic returned within a few days. Even though we know this as we live here, she wrote that most of the people in the Australian ministry has also had their magic returned. She's in the state of Tasmania. This country is so big I doubt we would see each other, but there is a chance we would accidentally bump into each other. Anyway, she also wrote to Ron and the Weasley's. She never got a letter from Ron but she did get one from Fred and George. It seems Ron, Molly, Ginny and Percy still don't have their magic. The rest of the family do. The twins wrote that Dumbledore, Mundungus and some of the other order members haven't had their magic returned yet. But its Dumbledore, people are asking what he did for him to still be getting judged.'

'We know what he's done, or not done, so I'm not surprised. I wonder how he's going though. He's pretty old and it's our magic that allows us to live longer.'

'If it goes on too long, he's body might give out. I suppose we'll read about it. I'm surprised about the Weasley's though. Okay, Ron was a bully, but he wasn't evil or dark. But Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, why are they still without magic?'

'I doubt we will find out. Hearing about Percy doesn't really surprise me. This judgement curse has made Hermione stop and think. I suppose it's the same with Percy. He wasn't evil he just had his head stuck up his arse, and Fudge's arse. He turned his back on his family all because of Fudge, and if Fudge asked him to, he would betray everyone he knew. Molly was overbearing, and smothered her kids, but I don't think she's evil. Ginny seemed like a sweet girl, but for some reason this curse is still affecting her.'

'Do you think the curse might be able to tap into your deepest thoughts and wishes?'

'It might, where are you going with this?'

'Well, Mrs. Weasley, she told that story about how she used a love potion on Mr. Weasley. She explained her reasons, so did Mr. Weasley. What she did and why wasn't really bad. Mr Weasley was shy when he was young so she used a love potion just to give him a little push. Right as Mrs. Weasley was telling the story, Ginny glanced at me. I was still ignoring everyone and concentrating on you and what you were saying, but I still saw her watching me.'

'So you think maybe she was going to use a love potion on you? We all know she had a crush on you, it was easy to see how infatuated she was with you.'

'Yeah, she was and had been for a while. Hearing her mother say she used a love potion on her father might have made her believe she could do the same with me. I mean Ginny didn't seem like a bad person, yet she still hasn't had her magic returned so there must be something. I hate love potions as it takes the person's free will. So even if she wasn't a bad person in the normal sense, using that potion on me or anyone would be wrong because they are forcing us to do something we don't want to do. It's the only thing I can think of.'

'We might see them when we visit. Maybe we'll get a clue. It's not like we can just ask them what they did wrong.'

'No, we can't. But it makes me curious.'

Sirius and Harry were both curious as to why some people still didn't have their magic after a month of being judged. They understood people like death eaters, and they even understood why Dumbledore was still without magic. It made them realise that people they thought they knew had hidden sides to them that the judgement curse still believed they should be punished.

Harry decided to write back to Hermione. He would say that he lost his magic for a short amount of time which was a day and a half. He could not have Hermione suspicious as to why he had his magic returned before her. If she said something about how he killed Quirrell, he could explained that. Harry never meant to kill him, all he was hoping to do was cause the man pain in the hope it would stop Quirrell trying to kill him. He was trying to survive. Harry didn't think Hermione would question him, but he had his stories straight if she did. He may not have lost his magic at all, thanks to the protection crystals on the ring, but Harry nor Sirius was ever going to tell anyone about those, just like they would never reveal it was them that released the curse that would judge all magical people.

Harry and Sirius waited until a week after Harry's birthday before they decided to visit England. They made sure the put their protection rings on, and they were charmed so no one but them could remove them. They got a portkey to England. Both didn't resembled what everyone would remember Harry Potter and Sirius Black looked like. They still didn't want anyone from the ministry recognising them, so when they arrived they just hurried from the ministry's arrival room where they apparated straight to London and the park across from Grimmauld place.

They didn't go to the front door, they snuck into the hidden door that lead to the cellar. They wanted to see if anyone was still at the house. They didn't believe anyone was since the war with Voldemort ended when the curse activated. As they stepped into the kitchen, the realised someone must be staying there or visiting. The kitchen was clean and there was food in the icebox.

'I would say Remus is still staying here. There would be no reason for anyone else to stay here.'

'Probably,' Harry said then followed Sirius through the house. They noticed changes, like the elf heads were gone, and no sign of Kreacher. They also noticed that the portrait of Sirius' mother was no longer hanging on the wall, but neither were any of the portraits of old Black family members. 'Do you think the curse affected portraits as well?'

'My mother's portrait was evil, a lot like this house, so yeah, maybe it did. By the look of the house though I would say the curse removed anything evil or dark, like Kreacher and the portraits. Let's go unpack then head out and find out what's going on.'

'We're still returning to Australia, right?'

'Yes, don't worry Harry. Neither of us want to stay here, not after the way we were treated.'

Harry grinned. He had a feeling Sirius was still like him, not ready to forgive all those that betrayed them. But it was good to hear his godfather say it.

Even though they were only planning on staying for a few days, and had their return portkey on them. Both didn't want others to try and make them stay, they didn't want any arguments when people found out they were returning to their new home in another country. This was just a visit to see who was still being judged and how long it took for some to have their magic returned. They both admitted they liked knowing people like Malfoy still didn't have his magic, or at least he didn't when they received the last letters from the few they had been writing with. Neville had been filling them in, he even wrote that his uncle and grandmother still didn't have their magic. Harry explained to Sirius what Neville's grandmother and uncle had put Neville through when he was young. They both realised the judgement curse didn't like the way the family had treated Neville. So like others, they might not be evil, but they did mistreat someone who they were responsible for, so the curse was judging them for everything.

Now they were here, they would see just who was magical and who was a squib. They were sure to be surprised by some.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry and Sirius headed to Hogsmeade. They figured they would visit Aberforth Dumbledore and see what he knew. He was still a member of the order of the phoenix even if he didn't attend meetings.

Aberforth looked up when the door of his pub opened. 'You might look different Potter but those eyes are hard to miss. You don't look the same at all Black.'

'Exactly what we wanted. Harry was going to wear coloured contacts but we planned to meet up with some people. It was the easiest way for "friends" to recognise him. So, do you have magic Abe?'

'It returned two days later. It's one thing I have over my brother. He's still without his magic.'

'We last heard about him a few weeks back. We weren't sure how long he might last without magic.'

'He's health…is failing. Poppy believes that unless his magic is returned soon, he will literally die of old age, like any muggle would.'

'We suspected as much. Have you seen or heard from Remus?'

'He's fine, and his magic was returned a week later. It seems he was able to control the werewolf where others weren't. I heard that Greyback and his pack have all died. I never found out how, but I believe they all turned on the alpha, Greyback, then fought amongst themselves. One thing that did make me curious, Remus looked better than he ever did. Some of his scars even healed.'

'They were caused by a magical dark creature and all magic was affected,' Harry said, 'including the portraits in your house, Sirius.'

'Yes, so any scars caused by magic would either heal or get worse, even your scar healed so it makes sense that Remus's scars would heal as well. Remus was never dark. He slipped once when James and Lily were killed and he believed I betrayed them. He never killed the man but he did attack him during the full moon. He has felt guilty about turning that man ever since. Okay, if I don't see Remus at headquarters I'll send him an owl. What about the staff of Hogwarts, apart from Snape?'

'All fine and had their magic returned between a week and two weeks later. The longest was Trelawney who took a month. Binns disappeared. No one knows where. Minerva took two weeks, she kept questioning everyone and everything she did to try to figure out why it was so long. Albus never found out what happened to Snape, he put it down to you-know-who.'

'Probably, but with Binns, I would say this judgement curse felt it was time for him to move on and stop putting students to sleep,' Harry said making Sirius and Aberforth chuckle.

'With Minerva, she wasn't really there for her students, and left Harry to face danger.'

Aberforth filled them in on what he knew before Sirius and Harry shook his hand and left the small dark pub. They visited a few of the other shops in Hogsmeade. Everyone there were all fine and all had their magic. They decided it was time to visit Diagon alley.

Harry and Sirius stood at one end of the cobbled stone street and watched as people went about their business. One thing they noticed, everyone seemed happy and enjoying their day.

'If there had been anyone here that still didn't have their magic then all those people would have known they were dark or evil. I doubt those people would have wanted to get lynched,' Harry said.

'I believe you are right. Let's go to Gringotts.'

'Goblins are nasty and have caused a lot of rebellions over the centuries. Do you think they have their magic?'

'I believe some would, but most wouldn't. Whether it will be returned is another thing.'

When Harry and Sirius stepped into Gringotts, they got a shock. There was not one goblin, but people behind the counters. They spotted Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour so they headed straight for them.

'Bill,' Harry said and made sure he looked the red head straight in the eye.

'Harry? Is that you?'

'Yeah, we're trying not to get recognised while we're here. Are both of you okay?'

'We are fine Harry. It's good to zee you,' Fleur had come around the counter to hug Harry and kiss both his cheeks.

'It's good to see you too Fleur, and your English is getting better.'

'It iz,' she smiled.

'How's the family Bill?'

'Most of us had our magic returned straight away. Percy only just had his magic returned a few days ago. He finally realised that he had to stop believing anyone who held important jobs, like Fudge. He apologised to the family a few weeks back and said he would work on his attitude and said he would never turn his back on his family again.'

'That's good news then. I'm sure your mum was happy,' Harry said.

'She would have been, but she still hasn't had her magic returned, just like Ron and Ginny. Maybe you could answer this Harry. Ron, do you know why he would still be without his magic?'

Harry sighed but looked at Sirius who nodded, 'Okay, he's not evil or dark, as far as I know. He can be a bully, and he can use words to hurt people. Sometimes it was deliberate and other times he would just lash out. There were times when he was cruel, he often had Hermione in tears. It was the way he spoke about her that had her in danger from a troll when we were eleven. She could have died all because of the way Ron treated her. Now from what we found out about the curse, it takes in things like age when judging someone. Ron was only eleven and just ran his mouth off, which a lot of kids that age do, not thinking of the consequences. So even though he was cruel, he was young so I doubt the curse would still be judging him for that. But even as he got older he would deliberately say things to hurt Hermione and make her cry. Also, there was another girl he always called nasty names, Luna Lovegood. All we could come up with is that this curse it trying to make people like Ron face up to how they were acting and their actions were hurting people. Apart from that, he was often jealous of me, but I have no idea why. My life wasn't the best so what could I have that he didn't?'

'Fame,' Bill said, 'He always wanted to be important. He's jealous of Charlie and me as well. That began when we moved overseas and got jobs.'

'He told me once that if he were to do good then it would mean nothing since all of you had already done good. He didn't think he could ever compete with any of you. Bill, you were head boy, you're a curse breaker and from what I heard, good at what you do. Charlie with his dragons and had been captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Percy is smart and was head boy, like you. The twins are funny, smart and popular. Ginny is the only girl so she gets more attention that him. That's the way he sees it anyway. But I hate my fame and try not to get noticed, if I can. I don't know. Being a bully is hurtful to some people but it's not dark or evil. It's the only thing I can think of though. It seems the curse wants everyone to think about who they are and how they acted, especially towards other people.'

'The twins said he could bully people at times, like Neville Longbottom.'

'Yeah, he did, but Neville had put up with his own uncle and grandmother believing he was a squib. Having Ron say the same wouldn't be new to him, even if he didn't like it.'

'So have you worked out why your mum and sister hasn't had magic returned?' Sirius asked.

Bill sighed then looked at Harry, 'Mum planned it for you to fall for Ginny since she knew Ginny liked you. She wanted the-boy-who-lived as part of her family. She had some plans in order, like using love potions to get you to notice Ginny. Ginny didn't know mum planned to do this, at first, but we found out Ginny also wanted to use love potions on you. She was worried about how to separate you from Hermione and was trying to figure out how to make you hate her. Again, not evil, but not good either.'

'When Hermione first explained about your family and how your mum, Ron and Ginny still didn't have their magic, the only thing I could come up with in regards to your mum was the love potion she gave your dad. But they both explained and the potion wasn't used once they started dating. I noticed Ginny watching me though, right as your mum explained. Ginny's not my type. I have nothing against red heads, but I can't see myself getting romantically involved with a red head because of my mother. But if they did use a love potion on me then I would end up hating them. To me, using those types of things on people is taking away a person's free will, their choice to choose.'

'If they still don't have their magic then they must feel or believe that what they were going to do wasn't bad or wrong,' Sirius said.

'Like Ron, it just might take them a while before they realise it. Since it's only mum, Ron and Ginny at home now they've had to learn to do things the muggle way.'

'So the twins moved out?' Harry asked.

'They got a shop here in Diagon alley but it has a flat above it. They're not opened yet, they are still making their products. But they delayed opening the shop because of the danger, now they just want to make sure they have enough of everything before they open. They did tell me that they knew you were mad at them yet you didn't know the truth. They tried to send you letters Harry, mum stopped them. She made sure Errol wasn't around, nor Pig. They even tried using Hedwig, but as you know, Albus took her to Hogwarts. They plan on naming a joke product after you in the hope you would know they never deserted you.'

'I was surprised when the twins didn't write, especially since I gave them a thousand galleons for the joke shop.'

'So that's where they got it from. They refused to tell anyone. We just assumed they made some big bets on the triwizard tournament.'

'They did, along with selling products at Hogwarts. But after Cedric, I just couldn't keep it. With Voldemort I figured we could all do with a laugh.'

'Have you heard anything about Voldemort?' Sirius asked.

'No, but none of us have seen people like Malfoy, McNair or any of the other death eaters. We did hear that the death eaters that he got out of Azkaban all died within a week of losing their magic.'

'That's good news. I would say since they were weakened by the dementors the judgement curse hit them harder than everyone else. Since they were some of the worst death eaters they would never have their magic returned. At least we don't have to worry about them using things like the cruciatus curse on people.'

'That is good news. But the dementors exploded. They were basically dark creatures and this curse judged them to be too dangerous to remain.'

'Good, I hated those things,' Harry shuddered.

'So did I pup. So what happened to the goblins?' Sirius asked.

'They left after the realised this curse was never going to return their magic. They couldn't work the bank without magic, nor keep any of the enchantments going without magic. They went back to working deep in the mines so we'll probably never see them again. Rufus Scrimgeour, the new minister, he contacted me and others like me that worked for the goblins. He figured we would know some of how a bank was run. A few older muggleborns and some squibs have been brought in as well since they had been using muggle banks for years. Charlie and his friends got rid of the dragons, then me and a few others worked on wards to keep the vaults safe.'

'Tell them the good news Bill,' Fleur said.

'Oh right. Frank and Alice Longbottom woke up, and they were fine, and with their magic intact.'

Harry and Sirius' mouths dropped open in shock making Bill and Fleur laugh. They realised that dark magic cursed those two, and this judgement curse removed the symptoms. It was like with Harry's scar. Dark magic gave him the scar and when they activated the curse, not only did it destroy the piece of Voldemort's soul, it healed his scar. Harry ended up smiling. He knew he would have to see Neville while they were visiting. Sirius wanted to visit Frank and Alice. He had not seen them since before James and Lily died. But it seems this curse had done a lot of good for their world. They hoped now things would stay this way.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry and Sirius finished cleaning out their vaults using the charmed bags then left to buy some food for dinner. They arrived back at Grimmauld place through the secret door, and saw Remus sitting at the kitchen table with Tonks.

'Miss us?' Sirius grinned then laughed as Remus launched himself from the table and pulled Sirius into his arms. Tonks ended up hugging Harry who at first stiffened, then he remembered that Tonks was one of the people who didn't believe he should not have been sent to the Dursley's.

'When did you get back?' Remus asked.

'We're just visiting moony. We plan to return to our new home. But we bought food as we had a feeling you would be here. So let's eat and we can talk.'

'I've got it,' Harry flicked his wand so plates landed on the table, along with cutlery and glasses. Sirius poured them all drinks while Harry dished up the food.

Harry and Sirius had seen the disappointed look on Remus' face, but they were not going to give up their new life.

'We both love where we live and we've made a great life for ourselves there. No one knows who I am so I don't get stared out or lied about. I'm just another teenage boy with his slightly immature father.'

Tonks snorted as she laughed, Remus sighed but nodded, 'I suppose I can't really blame either of you. I know you felt betrayed Sirius, not just from me, but from all those that knew you. Harry's life was worse than most of us knew. At first I was sure there must have been a reason why Albus wanted Snape to teach Harry. But you are right, it would never have worked.'

'It's not just that Moony. Snape would have taken advantage of having Harry alone and access to his mind. He hasn't been quiet about his dislike for Harry.'

'Even if I didn't leave, I would have refused to go, even if I got expelled. Last time we were here the old man asked us if we saw Snape.'

'From the moment he left here after speaking with you he disappeared. We believe Voldemort found out he was a spy and killed him.'

'I can't help but think he deserved it,' Harry said, 'So off that bastard and onto the curse. How did you two handle it?'

Tonks beamed as she looked at Remus who was smiling, 'The wolf died when my magic disappeared. I've tried…' Remus never got to say more as Sirius pulled him from his seat and was hugging him.

'We never found out why, only that this judgement curse is the reason. It happened to some other werewolves, ones like Remus who never wanted to hurt anyone. All of the dark werewolves are dead.' Tonks explained.

'Yeah, Aberforth Dumbledore told us, he just didn't mention that Remus was cured,' Harry said but he kept grinning at Sirius and Remus, 'So does that mean Remus is willing to take the chance with you?'

'How did you know that?' Tonks squeaked.

'While I was pissed off with everyone, I would watch and listen. I saw the looks you gave him and how Remus was trying to stay away from you. But he couldn't stop glancing at you when you weren't looking. So are you two together?'

'Yes, once he realised Moony was gone, we talked.'

'About time, but I kept saying Tonks wouldn't care that you become an animal every month,' Sirius grinned.

'I'm a bitch for about five days a month,' Tonks said making Harry blush while Sirius and Remus laughed.

'We heard about the Longbottom's. Harry wants to see Neville while we're here.'

'They were allowed to go home last week. I can tell you now that Frank was pissed. He kicked his mother out of the house and told his uncle that he would never be welcome there again.'

'Augusta tried to make excuses about why she was hard on Neville, but Frank wasn't going to listen to her. She had a go at Neville right there in front of his parent's. But Alice was the one that told her mother-in-law that Neville never told them how they treated him, that it was another friend of Neville's. We didn't find out anymore.'

'I'll write to Neville later and send it off in the morning. We heard about Dumbledore.'

'Yes, poppy said he won't last much longer, not without his magic.'

'We found out that people with the dark mark had been slowly dying over that month. They were clawing at their arms, where the dark mark was. The unspeakables, who had been studying up on this judgement curse, believed Voldemort was using the connection to remain alive. Amelia Bones ended up sending a full squad of aurors to Malfoy manor. She mainly wanted to find out if Lucius and Narcissa died like some of the other death eaters, which they did, along with Draco who also had the dark mark on his arm. But they found a pile of robes, Voldemort's wand, along with a hand, blood and a lot of human dust.' Tonks explained.

'You were right Sirius. His body disintegrated since it was held together by magic,' Harry said.

'But it's good to get confirmation that he's gone. Did they find the rat?'

'Yep, he was at Malfoy manor along with a few other death eaters, all dead. Since none of the younger children were marked, the ministry is trying to work out what to do with them now they are orphans. Only the fifteen and older kids were marked. The thing is, almost all of them still haven't had their magic returned, and many believe they never will.'

'Many of the Slytherin students you went to Hogwarts with had been marked so they died. The Greengrass girls and the Davis girl had their magic returned within day, along with their families. I do know they remained neutral in the last war, I don't know anything more about them.'

'Hermione said that Daphne Greengrass wasn't like the others. She was cold, she had the nickname the ice queen but she was never hateful or cruel. Hermione believed it was an act to keep the boys away from her, especially Malfoy. She is beautiful which would have attracted a heap of boys, and ones she wouldn't have wanted near her.'

'She was a very bright student but kept to herself apart from her friend. There are a few students from the other three houses that haven't had their magic returned, and there were a few that died, they had the mark. But there are ones without the mark that hasn't had magic returned. Ron is one.'

'Yeah, Hermione wrote to me about that.'

'We spoke to Bill earlier today. He explained, then asked Harry what his opinion was. The only thing we could come up with as to why Ron still hadn't had his magic returned was how he bullied and was cruel to others.'

'Hermione was almost killed our first year because of what Ron kept saying about her, and to her. But he often made Hermione cry. Ron also got a bit nasty towards Luna Lovegood and Neville. I often heard him say cruel things about Hermione and Neville when they weren't around. I know he's said things about me when I wasn't around. I don't think he's evil, but his thoughts were not…pure. If you get what I mean?'

'We do, we're finding out about many who still haven't had their magic returned due to their attitudes and actions towards others. Like with Ron, they weren't evil but they would hurt people with words or their actions. We also found out that Rita Skeeter was in her beetle form when the curse hit. She's still a beetle but is now in a tank inside a cell at the ministry,' Remus said.

'So they found out she was unregistered but also used her beetle form to spy and cause trouble?' Harry asked.

'Exactly. They don't believe she will have her magic returned. They found out she had been paid by death eaters to keep certain information secret, and we know she was being paid by Fudge to make everyone believe Harry was lying and insane. Oh and Delores Umbridge died around the same time as all the death eaters. She wasn't marked but she did support Voldemort. They found evidence that she had tortured and killed muggleborns,' Tonks said.

'They also found evidence that it was Umbridge that sent the dementors after you,' Remus said.

All Harry could do was nod. He thought it might have been Fudge or someone that worked for Fudge. Umbridge did work for Fudge, so he had been right.

Harry, Sirius, Remus and Tonks kept talking as they ate and after. When it was late the four headed to their rooms. Sirius and Harry noticed that Tonks followed Remus into his bedroom. Both smiled, they were happy for Remus, not just about Tonks but also because Moony was gone for good.

The following morning Harry sent off a letter to Neville using Tonks's owl, he then began making breakfast. After eating Sirius and Harry left to go see the Weasley's.

They arrived outside the Burrow, 'I'm not sure I really want to see them Sirius. For all we know they could still try something even without magic.'

'Then we won't go in. How about we send them a letter then use the cloak to listen in? We can find some answers at least.'

Harry grinned before disapparating. He wrote to Ron, explained that he was only here for a short time so he wouldn't get to see him. Harry made sure to write that he was still angry with how Ron turned his back on him and it wasn't the first time. But he made sure to write that it wasn't the reason why they weren't visiting, they just didn't have time. They had new lives now and had to get back to them.

Harry had the letter sent from the post office in Hogsmeade then he joined Sirius for a butterbeer in the Hogs Head. They knew the owl would take about an hour or so, so they had time before they had to leave for the Burrow.

Harry and Sirius arrived in Ottery St Catchpole, they slipped the cloak on then slowly and carefully made their way to the house. They stood just outside the door, but far enough away that if anyone went in or out they wouldn't bump into the two invisible people.

Harry was getting angrier and angrier as he listened to Ron. It was planned. He was to befriend Harry so eventually Harry would wide up marrying Ginny. He was also going to be the one to slip Harry the love potion. Right now they were trying to work out how to find out where Harry was so they could still use the potion on him and he, Harry, could stay with them and use his magic. That was all Harry and Sirius needed to hear. They moved as fast as possible without making a sound. Sirius took Harry by side-along apparition since Harry was too angry to concentrate. He could splinch himself and Sirius wasn't going to risk his godson being hurt. Right now he was emotionally hurt, but Sirius was going to make sure he wasn't physically hurt.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve.

Sirius had to keep his arms around Harry as they made their way into the house. Remus and tonks instantly knew something was wrong.

'What's going on?' Remus asked as he helped Sirius get Harry into a seat. Tonks poured him a Firewhiskey. Even though he was only sixteen, she thought he looked like he could use one.

Harry knocked back the drink as Sirius explained, 'Harry sent a letter to Ron because he really didn't want to deal with them. But we decided to use the cloak and listen in after they received the letter. We wanted to find out if there was anything about Harry might be the reason they still didn't have their magic returned. We found out that meeting the Weasley's when he was eleven was all set up so Harry would be force fed love potion, by Ron. Ginny even said that she liked Harry but she didn't love him. She did like the idea of being married to the boy who lived though. She thought it would get her a tryout with the Holyhead Harpies. They still want to slip him the potion, so Harry could use magic to look after them. They might turn up here.'

'Then I'll tell them you aren't staying here. Anyone that heard you Sirius would know you don't like this place. Since you're legally freed, it would make sense you would stay somewhere else.'

'Are you okay Harry?'

Harry shook his head, 'Not really. I should have picked up on the fact that it was set up. Before our second year, we used the floo to Diagon alley then we used the floo from the Leaky Cauldron to platform nine and three quarters. That was the first time I realised there must be a way for the purebloods to get to the Hogwarts express without them going to Kings Cross. Before our first year, they were on the muggle side, talking about muggles and platform nine and three quarters.'

'If I knew that before I would have told you the Weasley's always went to Diagon alley by floo,' tonks said, 'I'm usually assigned the alley the week before the students return to Hogwarts. But all of us, the ones raised in the wizarding world all floo to platform nine and three quarters.'

'I just want to make sure I never see them again, or I might be judged because I want to kill the bastard,' Harry sighed, 'Not really, not kill, but I would like to punch him, and both Ginny and Molly as well.'

'We'll make sure they don't find you pup. We're going to see Neville, Frank and Alice tomorrow, then the next day we head home.'

'Can we at least visit?' Remus asked.

'I'll give you a permission note, but just you two. We really don't want to put up with everyone else's problems. Harry has already told Neville he can visit whenever he wants. At least now we know why he won't at least for a while. But if I give you a note…' Sirius never got to finish what he was saying.

'….we will destroy it the moment we've read it. Even though I normally wouldn't suggest this, but how about the two old Marauders show this young Marauder how we partied when we were his age?'

Sirius barked his dog like laughter, then summoned some bottles of Firewhiskey, and some shot glasses. Tonks knew straight away that they would be suffering in the morning. She decided to dart out and grab some potions that would help, but she was also going to get some food. It would make them feel better in the morning if they ate now. After she got the food and potions, she was going to join in with the boy's.

The following morning Tonks was first up, took her potion, which she needed. She hadn't drank that much in a long time, and she had nowhere near what the other three had. She made some tea, then waited.

Harry stumbled into the kitchen first. Tonks didn't say anything, just put the potion in his hand and made him drink. She sat him down and placed a cup of tea in front of him.

'Thanks tonks. Blimey, I think I would rather be cursed then feel like that again.'

'That's why I got the potion. I knew you would feel it worse than the rest of us, since you're new to drinking.'

'I had a few before. When we first left I was still pissed off so there were days I just kept drinking. I never got as drunk as I did last night, but enough to puke my guts up. It was a few months later that Sirius began to teach me potions. We only needed the hangover potion once.'

'You're still young though, so it will still affect you more. Also, Sirius tied one over a far few times when he first arrived at this house. Remus used to drink often when Sirius was still in Azkaban, but when he escaped he hardly drank again. He joined Sirius a couple of times, when they couldn't stop talking about you and your parent's.'

'They both feel guilty, when they shouldn't. So how long did your parent's lose their magic for?'

'Two days for dad, three for mum. We all know what life would have been like for the three Black sisters growing up. Mum has never told me much about her life before she met dad, but hearing it was three days told me she might not have always been good, but she was never evil or dark. Not like the others in the family.'

'Hermione was three days. She panicked, then began to try to work out why it took three days. Her only answer was how she treated me. I never saw Hermione do anything really wrong. I mean she did go behind my back about the Firebolt. I explained to her I didn't mind having the broom checked over, but it was how she went about it that got me angry. With the curse, we know it was because she just kept trusting people like Dumbledore, and she didn't listen to me when I said he couldn't be trusted. She also told me if Dumbledore trusted Snape then we should. I never trusted him from the first time I saw him in class.'

'None of us could ever understand why Dumbledore trusted him. But when Remus read that letter, after you two left, he realised that Dumbledore was up to something if he was going to trust Snape with your mind, we just never figured out what he was up to.'

Harry stared up at Tonks, 'You study dark magic when you train to be an auror, don't you?'

'Some, not all dark magic. But we have to learn to throw off the imperius curse and we study up on the cruciatus and the killing curse. We also study up on things like the blood boiling curse. We need to know how the curse looks when it's being cast so we will know how to avoid it. Why do you ask?'

'Sirius and I found out what type of dark magic Voldemort used so he never died back when he killed my parents. We talked for a long time after and worked out that Dumbledore knew and it's why he made sure I had a terrible life. He put me with the Dursley's knowing how I would be treated. He allowed Snape to be cruel, and he allowed me to go through all the shit at Hogwarts.'

'I'm not sure what you mean Harry.'

Harry took a drink of his tea, 'Voldemort used the darkest of the dark arts, he split his soul and not just once but a few times, we're not sure how many. He hid the items that held the bits of his soul. The diary that I destroyed when I was twelve was a horcrux. When this judgement cursed hit him, I collapsed, we don't know if it happened at the exact same time, we just believe it did. Sirius saw black smoke type stuff leave my scar and he knew instantly what it meant. I had a piece of Voldemort's soul behind my scar. He couldn't die as long as he had his horcruxes.'

Tonks put her arm around Harry, 'So Dumbledore made sure your life wasn't worth living in the hope you would give it up which would destroy the horcrux?'

'Exactly. So when the time comes he will work it somehow for me to say fuck you and allow myself to die, which destroys the soul. It would then allow him to kill Voldemort. We never found out how many he made, but we did find out he didn't know about me. I was an accident. He tried to kill me when I was eleven, twelve and fourteen. If he knew then he would have tried to contain me in some way, not kill me.'

'I don't know anything about this type of dark magic, but I do know the unspeakables study dark magic. It's so they can come up with counter curses or antidotes. We all know Dumbledore likes his secrets, and we know there was a death eater who was an unspeakable. The old man would never speak with them about this in case there was another. But for all we know they might have been able to remove the piece of soul from you, or an item. If Voldemort used this, then he must have found out how, so it means others must have tried it. If there is magic, dark or light that is known then the unspeakables study it.'

'When we arrived back here Sirius went through the library and found three books, and all describe how to do it. So yes, there must have been others that done it, which means people like the unspeakables could have read about it. I would say this is one of the reasons Dumbledore still hasn't got his magic back.'

'I think you're right. First he leaves you to be mistreated by the muggles, but he also allows it to happen. Anyone that allows children to be mistreated is evil in my book. He also allowed Snape to harass you and he was cruel to you as well. The old man was planning for you to die, a child, which in most people's beliefs would make him evil. Even if he had good intentions, he still approved of child abuse and was going to allow you to die. The curse would see him as evil, just not dark.'

Harry sighed as he nodded. Sirius and Harry had spoken a lot about this and knew Dumbledore would do anything, and sacrifice anyone for his greater good. Now he was dying, hopefully he will realise that all his plans and ideas weren't good and he would go to his death knowing he had been wrong.

Harry hoped that when he died and if he meet up with his parent's, they would kick Dumbledore's arse to hell where he belongs.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Sirius and Harry removed their disguises before they left Grimmauld place. They arrived at the gates of Longbottom manor, a small, female house elf instantly appeared before them. The first thing Harry noticed about the elf was she looked healthy and well cared for, she was also smiling, which told Harry she had a good life with the Longbottom's.

She led the way inside and into a large conservatory where they saw Neville sitting with his parent's. The moment he saw Harry, he jumped up and hugged him making Harry laugh. Alice hugged Sirius before Frank did.

'We were both shocked, but extremely happy when Bill told us about you two,' Sirius said the moment he sat down.

'Yeah, we're both standing there with our jaws on the floor of Gringotts,' Harry said.

'Everyone was shocked when we spoke to them,' Frank said.

'Yes, healers rushed into the room and began examining us. I think I saw more healers in that hour than I have in my whole life,' Alice said.

'I planned to write to let you know Harry, but I haven't really wanted to leave my parent's side.'

'I get that Neville, I wouldn't have either,' Harry gave his friend a smile.

'You two would have been raised together if things were different,' Alice said kindly as she gave her son and Harry a smile.

'It would have been nice.'

'Why don't you two go talk while we do the same. All of us have some catching up to do,' Frank suggested.

'Come on Harry, I'll show you around and leave the oldies to chat.'

Harry chuckled then laughed loudly at the look on Sirius' face. Alice and Frank were also laughing as the two boys left the room.

'It's good to see Harry happy, even if I want to prank your son for the oldies comment.'

'Neville has told us about some of the situations Harry found himself in at Hogwarts. Albus should be ashamed,' Alice fumed.

'Snape was his biggest mistake. But Harry found out only yesterday that his so called best friend wasn't really a friend at all. Their meeting was set up and eventually they planned to use love potions on him to get Harry to marry Ginny Weasley. She likes Harry but she doesn't love him. She was hoping to use his fame to get a try out for the Holyhead Harpies. Molly planned all this as she wanted the boy who lived as her son in law, but Ron and Ginny were right with her. We haven't told the other Weasley's what we found out, but they already know those three must have done something serious for them to still be without their magic.'

'Neville did tell us about Ron Weasley. He never said much about Ginny, only that he took her to the yule ball as she couldn't go otherwise and he didn't think anyone would want to go with him,' Alice said.

'I still want to throttle my mother for their treatment of Neville,' Frank growled.

'Yeah, Harry told me what Neville said they did to him. We all know that a kids magic will show itself at difference ages. I was six, my brother was eight and James was five. Harry wasn't even a year old when he first did magic.'

'Neville did magic as well when he was a baby. He often summoned the plants from around the house to him,' Alice said.

'We believe he was traumatised because of what took place that night. Alice was on top of Neville, protecting him.'

'His subconscious remembered the pain you both went through, which was caused by magic. He would have seen magic as bad and painful,' Sirius said.

'That's what we believe, and what I told my mother, before I kicked her out of the house,' Frank said with a growl.

Outside Harry just finished telling Neville what they found out about Ron, Ginny and Molly.

'I used to wonder why he pretended to be your friend when he said some terrible things about you when you weren't around. He always said disgusting things about Hermione as well.'

'Yeah, he doesn't really like muggleborns, neither does Molly, Ginny doesn't care either way about them. What I would like to know is if anyone knew what they planned or if it was just them. I know none of the other Weasley's were involved.'

'You think Dumbledore might have known?'

'Yeah, I do. First they had to know for sure that I was going to Hogwarts. Think about it Neville, I might have been left with the Dursley's, but there was no guarantee they would have kept me, or they might have moved away. They could have even moved overseas. I heard Petunia often talk about moving to Spain if they could afford it, and they often told me they were going to dump me at an orphanage. Or even if they knew I was kept by the Dursley's, they could not force me to go to Hogwarts if the Dursley's tried to stop it. They would not take me to Kings Cross, or pick me up, so even if someone from our world had to pick me up, I would be stranded in London.'

'Maybe Dumbledore did tell them and that's when they put their plans together. The first was making sure you didn't know how to get onto platform nine and three quarters. All muggleborns, or raised are given a pamphlet with extra information, like the barrier and the night bus, St Mungo's, that type of stuff, yet you weren't.'

'I think you're right Neville. I had no idea about the barrier, the night bus, St Mungo's, none of it. When I was thirteen and overheard a couple of muggleborn girls talking about how they should be told sooner and how they weren't sure if they trusted walking into a brick wall just because the information they got said that was how they access the platform. I realised Hagrid forgot to tell me. I actually asked them who gave them their letters.'

'McGonagall,' Neville nodded, 'It's the deputy head's job to visit muggleborns.'

'So Dumbledore probably worked it for Hagrid. At first I thought he was sent because he would scar the muggles. The Dursley's tried to outrun the letters yet they kept finding me. It makes sense to send someone that would scare them, but McGonagall could scare anyone when she wanted to. The trouble with Hagrid was he lost his temper and gave my cousin a pig's tail. The following weeks was terrible, but they were scared other freaks would turn up so they never did anything to me. The following holidays is when they decided I needed to be punished for what Hagrid did. I sometimes wish this curse could somehow effect muggles like the Dursley's.'

'Mum said if someone does something bad, sooner or later they will get caught or punished.'

'What goes around comes around,' Harry nodded.

Back inside Sirius told Frank and Alice what they had found out about Voldemort and his horcruxes. He also explained about Harry and worked out that Albus planned Harry's terrible life so he would be willing to give it up, at the right time.

'Since we…woke up, we've been doing a lot of talking about the time we were in hiding. But what surprised us was when we realised we listened to Albus when he said it was safe. It was only a day later we were cursed,' Frank said.

'There were many death eaters still running around, even now, though they aren't dangerous anymore, without magic. I didn't hear about you until months later. When Bellatrix and Crouch ended up in Azkaban, they would yell out to each other, telling their story. They got off on it.'

'I know what Lestrange was like so it doesn't surprise me to hear that. So you and Harry are planning to return to Australia?'

'Yes, both of us went through a lot here and no one was here for us. We both feel betrayed and just can't forgive most about that. Even Minerva or Mad-eye. They were in the order, they worked beside me, they knew how much I hated Voldemort, and the dark arts, yet they never bothered to find out if I was guilty or not. But it's more what Harry went through, with the muggles and at Hogwarts. Again I can't forgive people like Minerva for allowing all that to happen. He could have died three times in his first year alone. Hogwarts used to be the safest place in the country. I wouldn't trust it with a flubberworm.'

'Yes, Neville has filled us in on what he knows about the danger at Hogwarts.'

Harry gave Neville a permission note to get through the fidelius charm. Neville instantly said he would keep it a secret. Harry said he trusted Neville, but he could tell his parent's since Sirius trusted them. They went inside, Harry got to speak with Neville's parent's, and they did ask many questions about how Neville was treated.

Again Frank and Alice ended up furious at people like Dumbledore and McGonagall. Minerva was supposed to be there for her students, but she was never there for these two young boys sitting together. Even though they would never say it out loud, they were glad that Albus was dying. They had heard how long it took for Minerva to have magic returned, and how she began to question everything she did. They believed she finally realised what she had done and decided to change her ways. She felt remorse, and that's when magic was returned.

Just before Sirius and Harry left, Frank, Alice and Neville said they would see them in a few months. They would plan to stay for a couple of weeks. It would be the first real holiday the Longbottom family took together, and they wanted to spend it with some good friends.

Harry and Sirius arrived back at Grimmauld place. Remus and Tonks were not there, they figured Tonks was at work, they weren't sure where Remus was. But they did find a note left for them. It said Molly had written, she wants Harry to take a few minutes to visit. She even went on about how she allowed him to stay before his second year at Hogwarts. She also wrote Harry only got to go to the quidditch world cup because of them. She believed Harry owed them some time.

'Trying to guilt me into visiting them will not work. It wouldn't work even if I didn't find out what they were planning. Nope, they are going to be out of luck. They will hear that we've left, and they have no idea where we are. Since they don't have magic, nor will it be returned because of their belief, and they still believe they have done nothing wrong. They will find it too difficult to try to find us without magic.'

'They won't have any luck Harry. We leave tonight, after we've spoken with Remus and Tonks. But Remus and Tonks will visit when Tonks gets some time off, and we know the Longbottom's will visit.'

'Yes, they will, it's lucky our home is big enough to take a lot of extra guests. After all this, I really hope to hear that the old man has finally passed over and it happens soon. He was the cause of so much pain, and the cause of so many families being destroyed. But I really do hope he meets up with mum and dad.'

'Oh, he will Harry, Albus too many names Dumbledore is not going to have a very peaceful afterlife. Now come on, let's work on dinner before those love birds return.'

Harry grinned before he began to help his godfather cook dinner. His life might have been terrible, but from the time he left, everything has changed. He was happy the curse got rid of all the dark and evil people in the magical world. No one will ever know it was Harry and Sirius, but both of them knew something drastic had to be done or there would be hardly anyone with magic left in England, only dark and evil people would be left.

Harry thought again of his mother, and sent a silent thanks to her for her work on the curse. Now everyone will have a safe life. It's up to everyone what they do with this good life they have been given. Many were like Harry, they were not going to waste one minute of their life. Many believe that now was the time to expand the magical world, which means expand the population. With the threat of all the dark witches and wizards now gone, it was time to begin to have babies, lot's of babies. Even Harry was thinking of the future, one with a great girl beside him and maybe one day, his own kids. He could even see Padfoot settling down one day.

The end:


End file.
